


Tame and Change

by Lionesspuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Animalistic, Bathing/Washing, Feral Behavior, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hobbit cooking, M/M, Multi, Sexual Themes, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesspuma/pseuds/Lionesspuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line of Durin has many secrets. This is yet another one. The ability to change form, to change one's skin comes with a price. Being part of that primal form effects the emotional state of changer. Those who can calm and tame that spirit are treasured but also at risk.</p><p>After the dragon and the battle of moria changers are few. Unbonded tamers fewer. </p><p>Retelling of hobbit with changes of course. </p><p>1st fanfic this genre. 1st post here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st post here. 1st fanfic this genre. If there are typos or whatever tell me.  
> Will be updating hopefully once or more a month.

The tall dwarf strode through the halfling village. A virtual arsenal attached to harnesses on his back. Each arranged to not block the access to the other. They sat snug and secure. A set of bags arranged over his belt at his side and knuckle-dusters on his hands. A green hood covered his head, piercing eyes looked out of a face set in a scowl. He looked not just violent but as if violence danced in his shadow. He turned his head from time to time as something or someone caught his eye and inhaled visibly. He snorted once and startled the anxious hobbits that watched him pass. As he turned down a road nearing the central meadow a stirring in the bushes ahead of him had him slowing his pace. Steel toed boots came to a halt as a child fell into his path. The bush quivered again a sound of giggles coming from within as the hobbitling righted itself glaring up at his chest before tilting its head back even further and almost falling over. The glare on the little creature fell away as it got a better look at him and turned into wonder for a moment before it stepped back shook itself and its laterite colored hair.  
"You are being a bully." Tiny little hand went to tiny hips as mud colored eyes glared.  
It startled the dwarrow and he blinked a few times before realizing his error. Too long in the wilds had influenced him too much. He could smell the nervous fear on the child but his courage made the old warrior proud for its father. "And why do you say that?" He almost added laddie to it but the child was too brave for that.  
"You scared my papa and uncle and they came home and slammed and locked the door." The little pebble stomped his big foot not done with his chastisement. "Being a bully is not polite."  
The warrior could feel eyes on him, not just from the bushes but behind him on the path. He wasn't frightened by any means considering the temperament of these halflings but any creature can be vicious when its young is in danger. He went to one knee in front of the fierce little one and raised an eyebrow in question. "Now I didn't mean to scare your kin. I've been travelin' too long." He watched as the boy relaxed and nodded at his words. Some of the tension leaving their section of the path.  
"Well then if you are a traveller then you must be hungry and tired and that will make anyone angry looking." The brave little pebble straightened his waistcoat and took a deep breath. "Mica Proudfoot at your service". He bowed. "I am sure we can find some...thing. He searched his pockets.before pulling out a handkerchief that spewed a few crumbs as he began to open it.  
The hooded head bowed as he spoke in a warm grumble. "Dwalin son of Fundin at yours. Thanks but I am supposed to meet someone.." His words trailed off as he watched the young one looked past him over his shoulder and a hand flew to his knife as words were spoken way too close for his comfort.  
"Mica you can go home now with your cousins and tell your parents that all is well. Thank you for being such a polite and proper young hobbit." The voice was calm and filled with pride. The little pebble's chest swelled up before he nodded and two more younglings tumbled out of the bush before turning and running down the path with a "Yes Mister Baggins" over their shoulders.  
Dwalin pivoted as he stood, a glower on his face again as he faced the adult hobbit that was just out of arm's length.  
The halfling carried no weapons but a small knife at his waist and did not look to be a warrior nor guard. He had snuck up on him and had at least some training of some kind from how he held himself. He was no threat and the friendly smile supported the big dwarf's assessment. Strong arms crossed as his eyebrow raised in question.  
"Bilbo Baggins at your service Mr. Dwalin." Small hands went to the bottom of the hobbit's waistcoat straightening it in what was obviously a nervous habit. "I believe I am who you are looking for. Though I told the wizard... Oh never mind that now. Please follow me. My smial is just up the path this way." The hobbit turned though keeping an eye on him. He made a little beckoning motion with his hand before giving the large dwarf his back.  
Dwalin sniffed the air again as he started following the hobbit. "Y'r right the wizard sent us here to meet ya." The scent was annoyed. The tension in the little body showed the flash of something close to anger but then it was gone the distraction draining away in a deep exhale. The acceptance or resignation from the little one brought a raised eyebrow to the old warrior. "He didn't tell ya?"  
The hobbit paused with a slight turn and a small smile. "No. In fact I told him, No adventures but invited him for tea. But when does a wizard take no for an answer?" Honey curls bounced as the halfling shook his head in cheerful resignation. "Don't worry. I enjoy guests even if wizards send them." His smile welcoming and genuine he reached out a hand gently touching the large scared arm of the warrior with just a brush of fingertips before continuing towards the top of the little hill.  
Touched..feel..his arm..calm scent of apples and bread close...rest. Dwalin shook his head, to focus again. He scowled and tightened his hands. Knuckle-dusters clanking, metal pressing against his hands. He shrugged his shoulders and felt the weight of his weapons in their harnesses. Everything was as it should be.  
The halfling...Baggins had made it to a small gate and opened it smiling and waiting for him. His body was relaxed there was no anxiety or frustration. As the big dwarf's entered the waist high gate, the halfling closed it behind him then hurried past him to the round green door. "Please when you come in take off your boots and your large weapons." He opened the door not having to unlock it. A trusting group or was there no crime? He blinked as he realized what had been asked of him and he narrowed his eyes at the halfling.  
Little hobbit hands raised up toward him palms showing and empty. "Please keep as many small weapons as you need Master Dwarf." Automatically assessing the callouses on the hands of the hobbit, pen, knife, both hands, and a few other tools but all but the ones on his fingers were light, the dwarf took a single step into the hobbit home. Bilbo looked relieved and happy. "The table there to the side will support what you leave for now." The little one bustled about headed further down the hall. "I will get lunch started. Make yourself comfortable". He went through a doorway and left the dwarf in the front hall.  
Dwalin growled softly as he inhaled the scent of the entry hall. Mostly hobbits had passed this way. His host being the strongest as was right but there were no others that stood out. He took the hood off and hung it on one of a row of hooks. He relaxed a little and began removing his weapons. The head of his war hammer slid down and rested against the wall. The scent of baking bread began to fill the hobbit's home. The large dwarf took off his signature axes and rested them next to his war hammer. The two smaller throwing axes were set on the table and he began removing the leather harnesses. His body shaking slightly with the relief. Relaxing but needing something more. He glanced down the hall and heard happy humming and chopping. He indulged his instinct and rubbed his back and head against the front door and then against the corner of the wall. The itchiness relieved there was a low rumble in his chest as he bent to unfasten and remove his boots.  
He followed the sound of singing to the kitchen and watched the little thing moving about. Sliced meat and cheese as well as some kind of plant pieces were set off to the side. Honey colored curls bounced as the hobbit took small sweet biscuits out of the oven and set them to the side before taking the bread and a fork and splitting it while it was still warm. Dwalin reached for a piece of the meat and a hand came out with a quick smack on the top of his hand. The shock made him drop the meat and growl but the cry of pain from the hobbit, made him take a step back. With his knuckle-dusters on, his hands were protected but, the soft hands of his host were not. The little being cradled one hand with the other and turned pained eyes up at the dwarf. "I'm sorry Mister Dwalin," he winced "I shouldn't have. I am too used to my cousins".  
Protect. Dwalin reacts before he can think. Instinct makes him takes the hurt hand into his own. The hobbit makes a small yelp of surprise before silence as his hand is massaged gently. A soft grunt and an abrupt, " No apologies necessary" came from the warrior in reply. They both looked down to where the large scarred and tattooed hands engulfing but cradling the little one. A light blush tinted the hobbit's cheeks and he cleared his throat softly before looking up into steel grey eyes. Quickly hands were withdrawn. "I..will wait in the" he paused and looked back up from his clenched hands. "The other room." He retreated out the other door he could see and into the dining room. He sat in his usual place just next to the head of the table and put his head in his hands growling. Tension once again strong through his muscles. 

~~~

Bilbo looked down at his hands and blinked a few times slowly. The finger tips hurt a little but his hand actually felt rather nice. He smiled a little, even in his embarrassment and glanced into the other room. The dwarf was rough in appearance, gruff and somewhat scary in attitude and yet, yet he was gentle. He watched the dwarf clench at his scalp, the knuckle-dusters chiming and straining across his hands. The renewed tension in the dwarf made him feel that he was being a bad host and he bustled back into the kitchen.  
Bread was drizzled with a rosemary flavored oil, juicy pieces of meat stacked with cheese and lettuce leaves, sweet ripe tomatoes from his garden sliced with care were added as a finishing touch. A plate with pickles and olives was quickly pulled together and set aside. Crackers and toasted cheese curls put into bowls. Onions, tomatoes, and cucumbers as well as a crumbled salty cheese, that had all been soaking in a vinegar and oil herb mixture was uncovered and added to the growing pile. It was a light lunch but not bad. He threw his own sandwich together and made three more just in case before slicing them all in half and placing them on a tray. He took plates and silverware into the dining room placing a setting before the dwarf and where he would sit. A low growl startled him slightly but he spoke softly to the obviously tired dwarf.  
"Mister Dwalin? Would you like ale or cider with lunch?" He didn't touch the dwarf though he wanted to make him feel more welcome and relaxed. He got a grunt for his trouble but the dwarf put his hands down and looked at him from under his eyebrows. Bilbo chuckled softly. "Ale sounds about right for now." He said with a smile and left the room taking plates and bowls of food out and placing them on the table. Soon not an open spot was available at the end of the table where they sat. The last trip from the kitchen brought two tankards of ale. He placed one before the dwarf and the other he took a sip of as he sat across from Dwalin. Wide grey eyes looked at Bilbo who raised his eyebrow in question. "T'is a lot" gruff and surly voice replied to the hobbit. "Oh no Mr Dwalin it is actually a light lunch for having a guest. If you would like more it is simple to make it. " Bilbo smiled reassuringly and put a sandwich on the dwarf's plate before one on his own then reached for the crisps. "Eat all you like please." 

The dwarf needed no more encouragement and began to devour the food on the table. Bilbo smiled and ate his own sandwich and some of the salad as well as crisps. He laughed at the growl from the dwarf as he put some of the salad on their plate. He also enjoyed the raised eyebrows of surprise and watching his guest devor the salad and reach for more. The hobbit ate his own food incidentally as his attention was centered on the slowly relaxing dwarf. Hard times were written across his skin. Callouses of both weapons and tools were on those hands. The knuckle-dusters had seen action and repair. Muscular forearms were scared with the tale tell tiny spots of burning metal that only blacksmiths had and all blacksmiths had them, as well as battle scars of both metal and animal. The skin was toughened by wind and rain and browned and freckled by the sun. It looked strange on a dwarf to have it so. Scars were a theme on what of his body that the hobbit could see. The state of the clothing was near the same as well as both being dirty. His gaze continued up those sturdy arms to shoulders ment to carry the mule as well as the plow it pulled. The dwarf's sinewy neck had a plain leather gorget or collar, he wasn't sure. Strong jaw with dark brown and greying beard and moustache. Lips chapped with a small scar at the left corner. Tongue darted out to gather crumbs from the other corner.  
Bilbo licked across his own bottom lip in a sub conscious mimic, as his hazel eyes moved to meet piercing grey. Old and strong like the rest of him. Like the mountains and rock that dwarves were said to be carved from. Solid depths but a question surfaced, hope stirred in those eyes. Bilbo blinked and his gaze refocused on the entire man and his cheeks warmed. "I... I should go...go get food started for tea... Yes tea and dinner if more are coming companions?" He knew he was stuttering and flummoxed. It bothered him but there was something primal about the dwarf that cried out to the Took in him. Dwalin grunted softly and started to raise a hand towards him but that was too much and he stood stumbling a little retreating to the kitchen.  
~~~

Dwalin growled at himself for frightening the little critter, then sighed and worked on finishing the food and listening to the hobbit in the kitchen and inhaling the scent of his mixed up emotions.  
Feeling full for the first time in months the dwarrow stood walking to the kitchen. The hobbit had settled fairly quickly and the scents of calm and sweet biscuits filled the air. "Master Baggins? Baths?" He paused in his gruff question before remembering his manners. "Please I stink."  
The hobbit was mildly startled and turned then smiled up at him. "Oh, I am sorry Mr. Dwalin let me show you." He dusted his hands against his apron and then walked.towards the dwarrow. Dwalin took a step to the side inhaling the strong scent as the curls passed beneath his nose. Calm and something else began to settle in his lungs. The hobbit paused and looked up at him and smiled a little from so close before he continued down the corridor. "This way Mr. Dwalin. I can take your clothing to wash if you like." Busy little steps down the hall ahead of him curls touched by sunlight and warm lamp light, smelling of sweets and spices. Dwalin followed his feet making noise on the wood and carpet. Yet his host made not a sound. Disconcerting but not too badly. There was too much other tells that put him at ease. He grunted and blinked paying attention to the hobbit's warm ramble. "So how many others should I expect Mr. Dwalin?" The little one stopped in front of a door and then opened it revealing a good sized bathroom with a tiled floor and tub. Metal taps and pipes in three areas, one for the tub, another the sink, the last for something attached to the ceiling with a little chain hanging down. The hobbit chuckled at his questioning eyebrow. "It's a shower like a watering can in the garden. You turn the taps then pull the chain. Nice for a quick rinse before a soak." He walked in and showed off the mechanism his movements fast so only his fingers were wet after drawing the chain. Fast...fast and silent perhaps a burglar in deed. Yet he did not have the other tells such as Nori had. The dwarrow pulled himself from his thoughts and answered the question from before. "Twelve more not including the wizard." His voice rumbled in the tiled room. The scent from.the hobbit changed and though there was a bit of frustration at the answer there was something more and it had him inhaling deeply. The corner of his lips lifted in a wolfish smirk and he began to undo the ties on his jerkin. The hobbit watched for a moment then came to his senses a bit too soon for the big dwarf's liking. "Uhhem yes just leave your clothes by the..." The jerkin was pulled off over his head leaving just the thin undershirt. " the door and I will get them robe over there." A vague toss of the little one's hand at the wall with shelves of linens and hung up robes. Dwalin continued to grin as he pulled off the undershirt and stood taller, broad furred, tattooed, and scarred, torso on display. The hobbit blushed and took a step back. His voice nearly squeaked. "I'll just go make prepared rooms, food..." He turned and silently fled to the sound of Dwalin's rumbling chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mica encounters more dwarves, Bilbo almost becomes pudding, and Thorin gets a bath.

The bath was relaxing, the water hot and soothing to sore aching, tired muscles. Soaps scented with cedar and juniper he used, another smelling of moss made him hold it to his nostrils and just inhale. He put a cut off piece of that one into the robe pocket and left the room. 

Dwalin stood in the hall outside the bath and inhaled. The towel around his waist flexed for a moment and the resettled against the v of his hips. The robe he had settled about his shoulders to keep his wet hair away from his skin. The hobbit had been busy. The air was a slightly musty from closed off rooms being reopened. Though the outside scents ment that windows had been opened and it would be cleared soon. The dwarrow walked down the corridor headed towards his bag in the front hall with his extra set of clothes. The little one had taken his filthy clothes, but he forgot something to wear afterwards. Dwalin smirked as he walked leaving drips on the carpets. The hobbit's scent was intense near the door to his left, many multiple layers, but the hobbit was in the room across the hall as was Dwalin's scent. 

The burly dwarf stepped into the guest room and looked around for his host. The halfling was half in the chest at the foot of the bed, rump in the air. Dwalin smirked, "Master Baggins where are my bags?" His voice was a low gravelly growl and it startled the hobbit. A thump, then flailing arms and legs before the hobbit fell out onto the floor with a few linens half out of the box. Amber curls bounced as the hobbit shook his head. 

~~~~

"Master dwarf I have moved your bags to this room for your..." Bilbo looked over at the mostly naked dwarf. Leather bands hold knives at the calves, white towel covering muscular thighs and hips, bare waist, and torso he had seen earlier, and had been trying to forget, framed in the fabric of his extra dark green robe. He licked his bottom lip and blushed as he tried to remember what he had been saying. "This room is for your use as long as you stay here." His eyes firmly focused on the storm grey eyes above him. 

A soft growl above him barely audible under the gravel voice. "Thank you." Scarred arms uncross from that chest and reached for the robe and removed it. "I'm gonna change now Master Baggins." The smirk changed to a wolfish grin. "'less yur gonna stay?" 

Bilbo blinked then scrambled upright to the door, blushing brightly as tattooed hands reached for the towel at the dwarf's waist. A dark chuckling chased him out the door as he fled down the hall towards the kitchen. 

Tea was set on the table. Many different types of fruits and vegetables, in salads and sliced, cooked savory and sweet, in pastries, biscuits, crisps, the pastes dried into flat sheets and made into rolls. Meats had been made into sandwiches, and cooked into breads. The kitchen was still a busy, busy place. The hobbit dashed and chopped, sliced and stirred, seasoned and tasted, checked and basted, frosted and grated, garnished and kneaded, and on top of all of this he packed. Anything that was easily preserved and could travel was placed into bags, labeled and packed into larger waterproof bags. Some of what he had set out for tea would be added to those bags if it was left over. He had made a decision while Master Dwalin had been bathing, he would at least be helping these dwarves, this adventure was no longer a No. He took a deep breath and set the stews to simmer. The next batch of hard tack to bake and the latest batch of cram to dry. He hated cram but the old Took recipe was better than anything Man had come up with. He began the process of putting seed and nut mixtures into small snack pouches as he sat in the warm kitchen, his shirt was soaked through with sweat and his waistcoat long set aside from the heat. 

"What are ya doing, Master Baggins?" The rumble startled the hobbit and Bilbo looked up from the little bag. He smiled at the sturdy dwarf who looked much more relaxed and maybe even happy, standing in the kitchen entrance. His arms crossed against his chest his shoulder to the doorway he smirked at the hobbit. "Right at the moment Mister Dwalin, I am packing road snacks. Earlier I made tea, dinner, and provisions for your journey." He pulled the ties on the small bag and walked the few steps to the doorway. "No arguments I want to help and I don't mind at all." His voice and manner were calm and happy. He took the dwarf's hand and placed the small pouch in it. His eyes never left the dwarf's. "Come to tea with me now." He kept the hand in his and pulled gently. Then he pulled harder as the burly dwarf made him work for it, before following with a rumbled chuckle. "Tea sounds good as long as I can have ale." Bilbo's lighter laughter joined the dwarf's as they walked into the dining room. "That can be arranged Master Dwarf." Just as they reached the table there was a knock at the door. 

~~~

Steel reinforced boots slammed against the ground. Dust flew upwards as the next boot went down. Sword, dagger and a strange piece of wood is settled at his belt. He does not have the arsenal of the dwarrow of earlier but he seemed far more dangerous in his anger. Hobbit's fled into their homes or further away from the paths. Nostrils flared as he pulled to a halt and turned his head, black hair tossed as he tried to scent his surroundings. A high pitched voice interrupted his contemplation.

"You're going the wrong way." The voice came from no one visible. "What did you say?" The dark haired dwarrow spoke through clenched teeth and more than half growl. The rumble causing the hedge lining the path to tremble. A little voice squeaked before repeating itself. "You're on the wrong path. You need to turn and..." A ring clad hand shot out and through the hedge pulling the speaker back with it to the pathway. Eyes as cold and hard as sapphire stared into the young mud colored eyes of the child. "And what do you know of my business?" The growl continued to rumble in the male's chest as he impatiently waited for an answer. A soft, calming and patient voice smoothed over the growl as a hand touched his shoulder. "Thorin children are naturally curious let him speak on his own two feet." There was a stress placed on the word children and the hand moved forward to the upper arm to press downwards slowly. Blue eyes flicked to the right then back to the child before he lowered it to the ground and let go of the youngster's clothing. Hands went to fists at his sides and he took a step back as his head raised to look around them. At his back, barely noticed, was his companion.

White hair and beard flowing to his waist against a deep red long tunic. He stepped forward and went to one knee in front of the youngling, his shoulder kept contact with his angry companion. His kind grandfatherly voice put the trembling child slightly at ease. "How do you know where we are going?" He reached into a pocket pulling out a small pouch opened and shook two hard candies into his other palm before closing it and putting the pouch back. One candy went to his own mouth then he looked at the child again before offering the other. Brown eyes had watched the process and a quick fingered hand darted out and the palm was empty once more. 

Further at ease the youngling replied with barely a shake to his voice. "The other dwarf he went to Master Baggins' at Bag End. Master Baggins said he was expecting more and placed a food order in the market and everything." He looked proud for a moment then glanced upwards to be met with a piercing scowl and deflated, trembling a little. The kinder dwarrow patted the young one's shoulder. "You are right young Master and very brave to tell us so. Could you tell us which way and then tell any other dwarves that come by?" His kind smile and praise reassured the little hobbit who nodded his red brown curls. "Of course, Mica Proudfoot at your service." The gentle reply of "Balin, son of Fundin, at yours" was nearly lost in the growl from above them. Balin rolled his eyes and smiled brighter at Mica who smiled a bit then told them which way to head up the hill to the green door then promptly disappeared back into the hedge down the path. 

Balin straightened and looked up into almost feral blue eyes. Calloused hands went to the shoulders of the younger dwarrow and then soothingly ran down to the upper arms before gripping gently. "Are you ready to meet our host and see which of your company proceeds us lad?" He smiled softly and gave the smallest of shakes to the strong arms beneath his hands. The corner of the scowling lips twitched upwards as he allowed his companion to move his body into that little shake. He relaxed a bit and bowed his head to rest against the older dwarrow. His raven hair fell forward to form a curtain blocking everything else out. He inhaled deeply and seemed to settle into himself further. "Yes old friend. I think I'm ready now." He straightened and clapped the elder on the shoulder. "I shall follow you. I was not listening as well as I should have to the directions."

Balin laughed lightly and turned the way they had come then turned at the last fork and headed up rather than around the hill. After a curve in the path Thorin stilled and cocked his head to the side for a moment as if listening and inhaled. He snorted and turned his head to smirk at his companion. "Dwalin" The name brought a bright smile to the elder's face and they both hurried their steps to the top of the hill. 

The smell of cooking came thick on the air as they walked up to the little gate in front of the green door. Flowers were on either side of it and lined the path but their scent was overwhelmed by meat and vegetables bread and herbs as well as sweets. It smelled of hope and rest, and set the tired male on edge. His reactions were off kilter from the last two weeks and he desperately wanted a place to just rest that was safe. He followed Balin through the gate and to the door almost in a daze. Balin knocked on the door and not long after a small male hobbit answered. Their host exuded peace, welcome, and generosity. He smiled up at Thorin and his eyes twinkled in happiness before he turned back to Balin answering a question. 

The scent in the front hall was thick. Not just from Dwalin's things but he had marked it. Claimed it. Thorin's hackles rose and the thought, another thing denied him. The growl rose from deep inside his chest. Low almost inaudible at first but raising in volume even as the lower range struck out and hit one bodily even if you couldn't hear it. He stalked inside even as the halfling and Balin exchanged pleasantries. His dark blue eyes set on the one who claimed this place of ease and rest from him. The big male looked rested and relaxed even content while he had had to travel and carry and beg. It was like the other Khuzd lords come to mock him again but in the form of his shieldmate. His lips rose into a snarl his scent nothing but anger and challenge. Even if Dwalin could have resisted the pull of the posture and growl Thorin deliberately snarled and barked "varaz".

Dwalin went from confused and relaxed to angered and tense in the flap of a hummingbird wing. The next second they were charging each other growls and snarls filling the air. The moment before they would clash they were both stopped as something touched their soft bellies. Shocked out of growls and panting they both looked down. About a foot below them head bowed so that honey curls tumbled forward, the halfling stood with his arms outstretched one hand on each of them. His shoulders were flexed, the lean muscle of his upper body was on display under the cloth of his shirt. His voice was quiet, calm but as hard as dwarven steel, "This is My home and you are My guests. You WILL act appropriately." The halfling looked up, and eyes like spectrolite flashed as they met sapphire. It was hardened strength of will that looked up into feral eyes but no anger. "Do you understand the rules of my home?" So quiet so one had to stop and listen. There was no growl to that voice and that finally shocked the dwarrow out of his anger. He blinked once slowly then stood, relaxing his hands, and then doing a full body shake. "Ai. Yes I understand." He let his gaze move from amber curls down the arm to where the small hand rested against his belly. He glanced over to where the other hand curled lightly in the shirt of his cousin and felt pain flash through him. "Things have gone badly of late...but I have no excuse for my actions". He started to turn from them. He was stopped again when the hand on him curled into the cloth and their host smiled up at him before releasing. "Bad times lead to short tempers. Take your ease here for at least the night. Boots off at the door. Large weapons on the table. Master Dwalin can show you the bath and Master Balin, I will show you where food is while you wait for the bath." The touch was gentle as the hobbit withdrew his hand. Thorin watched how the disappointed look from their host had the big warrior hang his head in apology before a tattooed hand came up to touch the one at his stomach. It was amusing to watch slightly pointed ears turn red before the halfling blinked once and huffed heading off towards the food smells, his hand lingering in the burly dwarrow's for a moment as he left. 

Boots were kicked off and his larger blades set on the table beside Balin's mace and Dwalin's axes. He turned to face the interior of the home and looked at Dwalin. "Baths?" The brawny male grumbled but grinned at his cousin. "Ai this way." He reached him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Tough road with no good news it looks like. Come on we'll get ya bathed and rested and fed." He laughed and hugged Thorin closer. "Ya can rub against the corner of the walls when ya get clean." At that, the blue clad male relaxed into his cousin's side. He was claiming for Them, not for himself. He wrapped an arm about the muscled waist and snapped teeth near his ear. "As long as I don't smell like flowers." They walked down the hall and turned at the door to the bath. "And what's wrong with flowers cousin?" The bald dwarrow asked with a low rumble, hand gripping hard to the shoulder he held. "Nothing if you're laying in them." Ringed hand moved lower to grip below the waist. Dwalin opened the door and pushed his cousin inside. "I don't make as perty a picture as ya do in them." He stepped inside as Thorin recovered and closed the door. 

Dwalin reached over his shoulders and pulled his shirt off over his head. He tossed it on a chair to the side before untying his trousers and letting them fall to the tiled floor and kicked them over to the same chair. Dressed only in his smalls he walked towards his leader and began undressing him. "But then you are always nice to look at" The blue hood was tossed next to the door and the overshirt followed. Thorin made no protest, just watched as his shield brother continued to strip him. Scarred hands undid the laces at his throat and then moved down his sides in a long caress. He trembled with the want to move, to turn this into a normal tryst for them, but he needed this more. Large warm hands on his skin moved through the fine pelt on his stomach and chest. Fingertips caught on nipples briefly before moving on. Cloth pulling lightly until he raised his arms to allow the shirt to come off. Warm breath on his jaw and ear as the scent of arousal filled his senses. "I'm gonna take care of ya. As slow as I can." Deft fingers undid the clasp of his collar and the leather was pulled free to fall on tile with a light clatter. One of those hands went into his hair pulling his head to the side slowly. Warm panted breath across his neck followed by a thick tongue licking sweat and dirt from his skin. It did not dwell there but moved down his collar bone a gentle bite there made him tremble again wanting to take what was offered swiftly but those hands had moved again and pulled him hard against a solid body. The low rumble in his chest matched the one he was against. Tongue licked his neck, his jaw, then across his lips. He opened them to bite at the lips and tongue against his. Fighting for dominance, his hands gripped the arms that held him. They fought with their mouths, teeth, tongues, growls until Dwalin just stopped and pulled him tighter. He did not give in nor did he triumph he just started lapping at his mouth like it was a puddle. Thorin bit it twice more tasting a shock of copper, before he relaxed licking lightly at the intrusion from time to time. The tongue left his mouth, lapping at his beard then down across his throat. Arms loosened and hands petted, fingers rubbed into the knots of his back, moving downwards. Beard hair brushed and teased at his nipples and warm mouth and tongue moved across his upper chest. A low growl from him brought forth an answer then that warmth mouth was around a nipple. Teeth set against his chest taking the area into his mouth slowly adding more and more pressure. Thorin began to pant his head sagging forwards as all the pain in his body focused into that one area. His hair formed a curtain around them and intensified the heat and scent of just them. He could feel tiny hairs pulled out, then the give of skin as it began to part. The pressure was so strong and he cried out as it overcame the tension in the rest of his body and he went limp. Strong arms held him upright until he regained his feet and he looked down at the teeth marks set into his skin over his heart. He smirked at his partner kneeling in front of him not remembering when that had happened. He made to speak but those large hands had moved down to the edge of his pants, distracted him. Calloused fingers ran over his skin so slowly. His shield brother tempted the valar with this slowness. He growled again grabbing the hair at the nape of his tempter's neck. Those large fingers moved a little more swiftly to the front and undid the laces with a deep dark chuckle. Beard rubbed against his belly as Dwalin dropped lower and nuzzled and licked at the pelt on his abdomen. Large strong hands running down his thigh and calves picking one foot up the the other. A thump near the door said where they went but the lapping at his stomach and the hands going back up his legs had him distracted past caring. 

He was fully attentive to the male before him. Hands in the thick fringe of hair. That beard rubbing and tickling at his arousal. He pulled and there was no resistance, but only the flat of the hot wet tongue lapped at him making him want to give in. Sapphire eyes met steel and he surrendered with a whimper. Usually between them that whimper was won through pain or physical power. The whimper brought a growl and strong hands clenching his hips hard. He braced himself for the normal impact of bodies but whimpered again and opened his eyes as those hands released him. He was confused and then hurt, big puppy eyes looked up as his cousin stood. "Shhh" large hands combed through his hair cradling his head. "Told you going to slow. Don't want our host angry with destroying his bath." Anger flashed through him and he started to struggle, to get away, not wanting stay where he wasn't wanted. Growls, snarls, hands came up to push and tear. His hair was pulled back hard and there were teeth at his throat. He struggled and the teeth sank deeper and he froze. A tongue licked his throat between the teeth and he was shoved back up against a wall. The impact stole what breath he had left. Cold tile at his back and hot hard body against his front he forgot why he was fighting and pushed his hips forward moaning at the contact. His legs were kicked apart and hands let go of his hair to lift his hips body pressing his hard against the wall again with a thump. The teeth never released. An ongoing warning. He didn't care he was getting what he wanted. Hot hard arousal moved against his. Friction and slickness from sweat and precome. He whimpered and moaned and felt the growl at his throat. His hands gripped at shoulders hard, his legs wrapped around hips. Fingers clenched and nails sunk into the muscles of his butt. More pleasure from the pain and from the feel of nothing but hardness and slick between them. His whimpers rose in pitch as heat built inside, the scent of Dwalin overwhelming him. Teeth bit harder into his throat as he howled his completion, followed by a growl so deep and strong it reverberated inside his body. He thought he heard a small whimper to his left but when he blearily looked over he saw nothing near the door. 

Dwalin slowly released his throat and gently set him down. "Damn it " his shield mate's voice was rough. "Told ya gonna be slow ya never let me." Thorin chuckled as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He watched Dwalin's smalls get kicked over to the pile near the chair. "You said for as long as you could," his own voice was weak "I thought that was a challenge." The big dwarrow snarled and grabbed a chain near the ceiling cold water fell down over them both and he yipped. His cousin chuckled as he turned a knob and then set the chain warmer water sluiced over the scarred body. "Come here Thorin. Let me clean you so we can eat." He leaned over offering a hand and pulled his leader up. Water flowed over the strong body before him and the bald dwarf growled softly in appreciation. "If I were younger I would have you again on the tiled floor. Muhal..." He leaned in and licked across those lips again before taking a step back and gathered soap and cloth to wash the well built body. "Quick wash and into the tub. I'll get your hair there." He moved behind him and ran nails down the powerful back. "Been longer than three weeks it has. He dropped to his knees again and washed the lower half of the black pelted body. "feels that way." He turned Thorin at his bruised hips and washed his front. His soapy large hand wrapped around the flaccid cock and wolf grinned when he got a whimper and a half hearted pull on his beard. "Everything clean now rinse and I'll fill the bath." He stood and walked to the tub turned the taps and put in a couple drops of scented oil. He heard the water stop behind him and the water pressure increase into the tub. Hands rubbed down his shoulders onto his back and to his hips. He leaned back into the powerful male and closed his eyes. They stood that way just resting in the calm between them until the bath was ready. Silence but for soft hums and small splashes were all that was left until they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think mature is OK or should I up to Explicit?
> 
> Next chapter what had Balin and Bilbo been doing? And tea time.


	3. Tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Balin have tea. Bilbo remembers to clean clothing. More food is made. (He's a hobbit of course more food is made.) Balin tells stories. And there is a small cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don't own Tolkien's world. Just playing in it for fun. No profit.

Bilbo watched the two dwarves walk down the hall towards the baths. Close and instep with each other immediately. They were relaxed in each other's company. The darker one, Thorin, was still tense and upset, but he looked so tired. Even when he was ready to fight his eyes had been full of loss and exhaustion. Dwalin's hand gripped and Thorin's hand moved from waist to...well. Bilbo turned quickly and looked up at the elder dwarf and realised he was neglecting a guest. The very light blush of embarrassment was added to with the flush of shame and he bowed formally. "Forgive me Master Balin please follow this way to the dining room."

It was only a few steps to the other room and the hobbit tried to cover up his lapse in manners by restarting their small talk. "Dwalin told me that there would be thirteen dwarves and the wizard to be arriving sometime today and tomorrow. I was unsure when so I made enough for half that number for tea." He stepped into the dining room and turned back to see the dwarf's expression. He was rewarded as the white haired dwarf began to make polite acceptance but then saw the amount and variety of food and was flabbergasted. His mouth hung open and his eyes bugged a little. "M..master hob.b.it this is really too much. I that we.." He laughed a little and turned a delighted face to his host. "Thank you. You are very kind to allow us into your home." Bilbo smiled back and waved him to a seat.

"As I told Dwalin, even if the meddling Istari is the one who invited you, I would be a poor host not to treat you with the respect of guests. This is my home and you are all welcome." He laughed good naturedly at the stricken look on the dwarf's face. "Really Master Balin it has been explained somewhat already. There is an adventure, the wizard is involved and he told you all to come here." He sat himself and picked up a meat and olive stuffed roll. "And for some reason the Disturber of the Peace decided I was to accompany you." The hobbit nibbled on the edge of the roll and looked over with big suffering puppy eyes that twinkled with a touch of both mirth and true exasperation. "Even though I told the sceemer two days ago, when he asked, that I didn't want any adventures." Balin sputtered and choked on a piece of fruit he had just eaten. The hobbit looked alarmed until the dwarf recovered and drank a bit of juice. "Two days? But he told us a month ago that you had accepted." He sighed and looked over at Bilbo who rolled his eyes. Bilbo started but Balin joined in to finish. "Meddling Wizard." They both laughed and began eating in earnest. 

When they both had eaten enough to just nibble now they laughed and talked more. Speaking of Balin's other visits to the edges of the Shire including Tuckborough. Which explained why he thought it possible a hobbit was willing to leave. When Bilbo got up to get his guest more tea he realized he should not forget his other guests. "I will return in a moment I need to take care of a few things please relax here or in the sitting room nearest the front door." Balin nodded and sipped his tea as the hobbit walked down the hall towards the bath. 

The happy hobbit was humming softly as he opened the door to the bath just enough to reach in for the dirty clothes. He was able to reach a few but others were just out of reach. He stepped in keeping his head down and gathering the clothes, but heard a thump and then a whimper. He turned his head thinking someone was hurt and froze. Dwalin had Thorin pinned to the wall. Their hard, muscular bodies strained against one another. The sight was glorious and Bilbo could not look away. He licked his lips as their hips moved, muscles clenched. And the sounds. He whimpered softly as he clenched the dirty clothes to him and stepped back. His eyes never left them as Dwalin thrust and forced the other into the wall again. Raven locks stuck to the wall and to both of them. Thorin shuddered and howled as Dwalin growled. Bilbo whimpered again and took another step back closing the door. 

He stared at the door his ears, face and well everything felt hot and flushed. He blinked twice and then ran down the hall to the next door on silent feet. The washroom was next to the baths. The poor hobbit closed the door and leaned against it. His breath came in heavy pants and he whimpered as pictures of what he had just watched flooded his mind. A hand moved from the clothes he held to his groin and he whimpered softly as he buried his face in the leather and musk of the cloth in his arms. It took but a moment and the bit of pressure against his cock and he spilled. He felt ashamed and threw the dirty clothes down as he stripped his trousers and smalls off and grabbed for some clean ones. He quickly cleaned himself and dressed before cleaning his clothes. He tried to slow down and think as he went through the pockets of the dirty clothes of his guest. Setting aside the few small items he washed the clothing. The vision of what he had just seen and then done flashed in his head even as tried to forget it. One conclusion he did come to though, was that he had imagined a few things earlier in the day. He sighed and shook his head as he hung up shirts and pants before sending them out the window and into the sun on the pulley. When one had all that glorious muscular flesh at their fingertips why would they ever think of anything else. 

He shook his head again and shook himself before accepting things as they were and smiled a self depreciative smile. Life would keep on no matter the actions of a hobbit. The world was just too big. But that also meant he could be as happy as he wanted to be, or could try to anyway. He finished in the washroom put a new shirt on that wasn't wet and headed back to the dining room ignoring the bath door as he went. 

 

Balin watched his host as he entered and smiled. The smile was not as bright but then his host had also changed his clothes. "Was there a problem Master Baggins?" The hobbit laughed but there was a touch of irony in that laugh. "Oh no problems any longer. I think your companions have made up their upset though." A light blush came to the upstanding hobbit's cheeks and Balin realized what his brother and cousin had been doing. "Yes I see or should I say you saw." He tried to make light of it. "I apologize" He was cut off by a chuckle and a wave of the little one's hand. "Do not worry Master Dwarf. That my guests are safe and happy makes me happy. Now would you like to join me in the kitchen or would you prefer a rest before a bath becomes ready?"

"If you have a place to sit, the kitchen will be fine." The elder dwarrow stood and went to gather the dirty dishes to be met with a fussy hobbit. "No, no you are my guest I will gather those." He took the dishes from Balin and the table and bustled to the kitchen. He chuckled at the dwarf as he followed behind and caught sight of the organized chaos in the kitchen. Balin was once again distracted by the amount of food. It was everywhere in every way and amazing. "Master Hobbit!" He was stunned there was food on the table, on the stove, in bags, on shelves, in the oven, on chairs, and still in the pantry. There was food that was cooking, cooling, set to rest, and amazingly packed. "But I thought you were not coming." The little one went to the sink and put in the dishes before going to the back door and looked at the items set there. He looked preoccupied as he took out some of the items and began putting them in their places. "Yes, I told Master Dwalin that I was going to make sure you had provisions at least even if I did not go." Balin had found a chair and had sat. He looked through the already packed bag next to it and marveled at the hospitality of the hobbit. All of this for a group he doesn't know and was imposed upon him. Kind was the least of the good thoughts towards the little one. 

Bilbo continued to cook and clean while Balin thought about what the hobbit had just said. Actually it was the small things that stood out. Balin was a diplomat as well as advisor to two kings. It was always the little things. The interaction that Bilbo had seen in the bath had distanced him from their group. Specifically from his idiot brother. The older dwarrow sighed and had to do something to close the distance again. This was especially needed because the Istari had said without the hobbit they would fail.

"Master Baggins would you like to know more about those coming to meet you?" The little male turned from putting away the clean dishes and sat at a work table and began to put seeds and nuts in pouches. "If you like Master Balin. It would be nice to at least know names." The small smile on the their host was sweet and it subconsciously settled the elder dwarrow. "It would be my pleasure." He began telling stories of each of the company. Stories that were family oriented and yet did not tell secrets. About the mischief that Fili and Kili caused their uncles. Kili's skill with a bow and dedication to a weapon when most dwarrow thought the crossbow was more than good enough. Fili's skill with diplomacy, when he was not too excited and despite his uncle's example. Balin chuckled at the hobbit's amazement at the light mockery and smiled. "Oh he knows he is a grump but he has reason to be in most cases." 

He shook his head and continued with a smile. He spoke of the happiness of their cousins Gloin and Oin when Gloin was to have a child with his wife. Gloin's grasp of logistics and being able to keep track of all the incoming and outgoing people of their community. The dedication of Oin to healing and caring for the health of their people. About the amazing blessings that Bombur had bestowed upon their people with so many children with his wife. About his ability to work with the simplest items and make enough food so many mouths were fed. About the sheer stubbornness of Bifur living after the war with an axe in his head and having to teach his cousin's children to understand him, they now had the best knowledge of ancient Khuzdul of anyone even near their age group. He also reassured the hobbit that they would all happily translate. The courage of Bofur going into the mines of the blue mountains until they were completely unsafe for anyone and then making his and Bofur's hobby into something to support their growing family. 

Bilbo had become fascinated and when Balin had paused with a dry throat, hopped up and apologized before getting some cider from the cool cupboard under the sink. He poured for both of them and brought in some of the small sandwiches as he quickly changed the ingredients in front of himself so he could chop and make another item for the stove. "If you are willing to continue?"

Hope and curiosity lightened the words of the little one and Balin smiled. His plan was working. He took another sip of the crisp cider and began again. This time with the strength of the family ties of the three Ris. The amount of respect he had for the family bled heavily into his speech and it was hard to keep secrets but he managed. He spoke of the dedication and loyalty that all three had. How Ori was such a wonderful scholar and scribe for one so young. How the eldest was proper as well as so knowledgeable about the rituals of etiquette. How he preserved such things while their people had been homeless and wandering.

He had begun to speak of Nori when a large hand settled on Bilbo's shoulder. A warm grumble of voice interrupted him. 

~~~~~

Dwalin and Thorin walked slowly down the corridor. The silver streaked leader stopped at the main junction of hallways and rubbed his back against the corners. He grinned at his cousin and was met with that wolfish smirk. Thorin was dressed in a shirt and pants his hair mostly down and still wet. His cousin much the same. A few more steps and they heard Balin speaking to the hobbit. Thorin raised an eyebrow in question and Dwalin shrugged his massive shoulders. He had no idea why his brother would think it necessary. 

They walked through the dining room and the startled look on his cousin's face almost made Dwalin laugh. There was so much food. Though most of it was easily mobile and able to keep, it was still a great deal of food. Thorin looked up at his cousin and then back at the food. Dwalin just smirked and nodded towards the kitchen where still more food smells were coming from. Thorin picked up a hunk of bread with meat and cheese stuffed in it and rubbed against Dwalin as he walked through the doorway. He stayed out of the hobbit's sight as they walked in behind him. Dwalin finished his muffin quickly and then placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. 

"Yes even the trouble making thief has helped us more often then we can count acting as spy and acquiring what we need when we cannot in any other way." Dwalin leaned down and spoke in a loud whisper. "But don't tell him I approve he won't believe you and I will deny it." He chuckled. 

Sapphire eyes watched the exchange with a touch of jealousy. The slate eyes of his cousin looked down at the little halfling with a smirk and he hadn't moved his hand even though the creature had startled. Those blue eyes flicked to his elder cousin and saw a fondness for both their host and his interaction with his brother. The flicker of jealousy quickly transformed to anger and his eyes moved to glare at the other two again. The little hobbit looked up at Thorin's partner and slowly smiled not sure of himself at first then slowly brightened. The scarred warrior inhaled and his body relaxed as he squeezed the shoulder beneath his hand. A low growl started in the chest of the darker dwarf but died as both looked over at him. Their expressions had not changed. Sweet, caring, and hopeful from the little hobbit and calm, caring and then that smirk from Dwalin. The growl stopped but there was pain. Dwalin sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow at his cousin worriedly. Thorin shook his head his wet mane sending small droplets fell about him glittering in the light.

Dwalin smirked back and motioned him over still leaving his hand on the hobbit. "Thorin this is Master Bilbo Baggins our host." Thorin walked over slowly, unsure of his reception, but he was their leader and he showed none of that unsurety. Regal and strong he moved to just on the edge of personal space of the hobbit then took that last step into it. He raised and eyebrow down at the hobbit. He took a deep breath and inhaled the mixed scents of the kitchen. The many food smells he filtered out immediately, comforting though they were. Balin was a steady calm across the room whose scent was easily ignored. Dwalin smelt of trees, copper and steel, his emotions of trust, relaxed waiting, a bit of amusement and lust, with that always waiting wildness but the last was toned down more than normal. His second brushed against his arm and then stilled. The hobbit, he smelled of comfort and acceptance, he was not intimidated even with two burly battle hardened dwarrow standing over him. He could smell lust or at least interest on the little one and let his scowl change slowly to a smirk. His voice in his lower tones he spoke. "Thank you for hosting us Master Baggins. We have been traveling for a long time without the comfort of a place to stay." His gaze had latched onto the shifting spectrolite of his host's eyes. Balin's tone of voice made sure he listened but was still calm so nothing to worry about. It registered in the back of his mind as he raised his hand to brush a finger against the beardless cheek of the hobbit. "He is an especially good host with no knowledge we were to be here until Dwalin arrived. The meddling Istari only spoke to him at all the day before yesterday." 

Thorin still concentrated on the hobbit and his kinsman next to the little one. There was still no challenge from Dwalin and no outrage from the hobbit. A touch of embarrassment had colored his cheeks but he had not drawn away. "I told the grey wizard that I had not wanted any adventures thank you." The little one's focus was all on the shifting energy contained in the male.before him. Thorin was dancing on the edges of multiple knife blades and the hobbit could feel it. Thorin's finger moved along the cheek and into the tumbled curls. A low rumble of sound from Thorin "Then we are very grateful to you." His fingers brushed the edge of the hobbit's ear and the scent of lust increased as did a bit of confusion and Bilbo blinked up at him.

Dwalin rumbled low in his chest a contented sound and gripped Thorin's shoulder with his other hand when there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could be at the door? What are Dwalin and Thorin going to do with the hobbit. Why are both Thorin and Bilbo confused? Is Dwalin actually the mastermind of what is going on? What is Balin going to do with them all? And most importantly are any of these questions going to be answered in the next chapter? 
> 
> Maybe. ;)
> 
> OK some of them. Though Dwalin is not a mastermind. Though he is not stupid either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive.   
> Dwalin is very protective, and very, very scary.   
> Thorin cannot do small talk.

Bilbo heard the rapid knocking at his door again and thought it both good and bad timing. It was a reprieve from the strange mixed up emotions the dwarrow brought to him. He sighed slightly with a gentle press of his cheek against Thorin's and then Dwalin's hand, careful of the knuckle-dusters. He grasped their hands in his then ducked down and out from between them and around the chair. "Your companions are probably at the door. Eat something else and I will get them settled." His smile was bright and they both watched him, letting their hands fall slowly when he let them go. 

~~~~~

Across the table Balin watched them. The two worst of the unbonded and the most powerful. They stood calm and comfortable from just the slightest touch of the hobbit, when before only the concentrated efforts of three others could calm them to this point. He shook his head gently. The stirring of the air through the window brought the scent of the second most troublesome pair of unbonded and he cleared his throat. They both turned their focus to him and the wildness still showed in their eyes. "I should go to the door and help Master Baggins." 

The words were barely out of his mouth when growls came from down the hall and the men were simply a blur that he followed as quickly as he could. 

~~~~~

Bilbo opened the door to the energetic knocking and two young dwarrow stood there. One with dark hair and a light bristle of a beard, the other with bright hair and beard the colour of coreopsis. They bounced on their toes and bowed in perfect sinc. "Fili" bright, "and Kili" dark "at your service." Both together as if practiced but most likely just so in tune with each other they moved in unison. They bound past him excited and happy. Bilbo spun and reached small hands grabbing the weapon harnesses of each before they had left the entrance hall. The boys turned with a growl joyous faces turned dark and feral as they stepped back towards the smaller male. Bilbo brought his arms to his sides his entire body still non aggressive but not fearful or backing down in any way. The young males had split as they began to flank him, their growls deepening.

There was a sharp violently barked word in khuzdul from behind them and then deeper louder rumble of growls. The boys were instantly silent and dropped to their knees on the wood floor heads tilted slightly to the sides. Bilbo looked up from the brothers to the much larger males behind them. "A bit harsh don't you think?" He smiled at Dwalin and Thorin as he reached out to the shoulders of the younger males. The placement of his hands would make it harder to get to their exposed throats. Dwalin could scent the confusion coming off of everyone but the hobbit and there was anger coming from Thorin as well. Bilbo though was mostly calmness, there was some exasperation but it was mixed with amusement. Thorin had inhaled the boys' scents, guilt, fear, residual anger and startlement as well as mud. The solid steadiness of the halfling had begun to cover their scents though and he snarled. "They have better manners than this."

"Oh course they do." The little one smiled his eyes not leaving the angry blue. "But they are young and have traveled far to get here." A honey colored eyebrow rose and his lips formed into a small smirk. "Anyone might need a little help remembering their manners after such a journey." Those colour shifting eyes moved then to either boy as he gripped their shoulder in turn. "They remember now. Don't you boys?" His voice was neutral, no challenge, but it was warm.

Dwalin had stopped continuously growling and had relaxed from a fighting stance, his hand coming up to rest on the broad shoulder of his king. Thorin was still tense but he didn't shrug the hand off. "Boys?" His voice still darkened with a growl. 

The young dwarrow's heads dropped forwards. "We're sorry." Kili's head came up just a little so he could use those puppy eyes of his. "We were just so excited and hungry and you startled us. We're really sorry." Fili nodded his head rapidly and added, "We will take off our boots and things and clean up. We would like to make up for our lack of manners." They had both moved subtly so they were closer together still on their knees and now Bilbo had two pairs of hyacinth blue eyes, sweet sorrowful and as they saw him smile in forgiveness they lit with mischief. He laughed, bright and full. It lit the hall and chased away most of the lingering anger. "Alright you scamps. Boots under the table there. Neatly mind you. Packs at the corner, cloaks on the hooks and all large weapons on the table or next to the wall, If you would prefer Kili you can hang your quiver. Mister Dwalin can show you the bath, since it looks like you brought the fields with you, so take a change with you." He pushed them gently and they scrambled to obey. Their happiness and energy returned. "Master Balin, I will show you a smaller bath otherwise you will never get a turn." He addressed the older dwarf at the edge of the entrance hall. Balin smiled and nodded. The room as peaceful as it gets with the two boys bouncing about. 

Dwalin walked forward and took charge of the boys. They each received a cuff to the back of the head from which they both yipped lightly while they finished putting their things away. Kili waited impatiently as Fili took off all his weapons. 

Bilbo moved past them and up to Thorin just on the verge of his personal space. "While I show Master Balin the guest bath you can eat more of the food I had set out for tea. Then I will be back and we can talk if you like." He placed a hand briefly on the crossed arms of the scowling dwarf. Muscles flexed under his hand and Thorin inhaled to gather his scent automatically. The hobbit blushed lightly as he watched the broad chest flex then looked back up into those eyes. Thorin was captured in the gold, blue, grey eyes. His anger draining away further. His voice was a low rumble. "Yes I would like that." The scent of warm happiness filled his senses. He almost smiled down at the little hobbit but at this point the boys had finished with cleaning up their mess and had stood up. 

"Uncle Thorin? Do we get to eat?" The two scamps looked over at him with pitiful expressions while sniffing the air. Bilbo stepped to the side towards Balin his hand leaving Thorin's arm. The dwarf scowled at his nephews only partially in play and growled at them. "Not if you don't get clean and behave." Dwalin started to walk down the corridor towards the bath. A quick brush of his shoulder against Thorin's. Dwalin's contained anger still evident in his scent. The boys mock whimpered and whined as they pushed against Thorin in a proper greeting. "Off now boys go get clean and don't make a mess." He pushed them after the burly dwarf. They laughed and scampered down the hall rubbing against Dwalin's sides in passing. 

When Thorin turned to the rest of the hall he was alone. The scent and memory of all the food in the other rooms made his stomach grumble and he walked back to the dining room. He grabbed a sandwich and took a large bite. It took only two more to finish it. Meat stuffed pastries soon followed, a bit of vegetables smothered in some kind of sauce in a small bowl was eaten and he grabbed and ate another sandwich his stomach allowing him to slow. He moved then to the kitchen chewing on a muffin. He sat in the hobbit's chair and inhaled the lingering scent and relaxed in the solitude. When his hands were empty he examined what was on the table and began chopping the vegetables that had been left half done. 

~~~~~

The boys were already partially stripped of clothing as Dwalin walked into the bath. Tattooed hands locked the door behind him then reached out to grab Kili's hair. Once he had it he stepped forward, the other hand darting out to grab Fili's and he yanked throwing them both off balance and stumbling. "What do ya think ya were doing?" The question was more than half growl and anger that had been contained in the presence of the hobbit was pouring off the large dwarf. The boys whimpered and whined trying to grab at their hair and his wrists while they stayed on their feet. 

"What did ya smell when ya came into this home? Who marked it? What do it mean to be marked so?" Each question was accompanied by a sharp shake of his arms that sent pain through the half dressed young dwarrow. Small yips with more whimpers filled the room as the boys scrambled on slightly wet tile. Neither was able to answer with any coherence besides pleading apologies. The muscles in Dwalin's upper body bulged from the tension and pulled the cloth of his tunic tight. His growl was loud and he flung the boys against the far wall so as not to damage them but they still hit hard. 

The scarred and powerful warrior's growl echoed off the tiled walls and his hands turned to white knuckled fists that stretched the chains of his knuckle-dusters. He took a step towards the boys. They stayed down on the floor watching him with fear. Fili scrambled at his neck to remove his collar while Kili rolled onto his back and tilted his head baring his naked throat. Dwalin took another step and the collar flew from Fili's neck leaving red as he fell onto his back beside his brother. Never had they seen their mentor this angry at them. They whimpered and found a hand to hold with their eyes clamped shut. 

Dwalin looked down at the young males quivering in submission on the floor and panted. He wanted to tear out their throats or bellies he was so angry but pulled back. Their scent was terrified and strong enough to taste. It made instincts to protect the pups war against his anger to harm them. He continued to pant his growl only coming in waves now. "Answer me." It was low and rumbled, barely controlled. 

The boys tried desperately to remember the questions because they knew a "sorry" would make him explode. Kili pulled an answer from somewhere. "You..you and uncle Thorin. You marked it." The whine and whimpers continued but quieter. Dwalin curled his toes into the floor tiles nails scrapping. "An' it means?" He was closer his shadow fell over them. The elder spoke giving all the answers he could come up with. "Yours, his, pack's, kin's, stay here, safe". The marks had been new, less than a day, more like only hours. Both their leaders trusted the safety here in so little time and they almost attacked their host. The amount of trouble they were in brought more whimpers to their lips. Their heads tilted further back as the rest of their bodies went limp accepting their punishment. 

Dwalin had watched them making sure they were thinking not just panicking. He was still angry but the long held instinct prevailed enough to contain it. He panted and relaxed when the scent of shame and guilt came off the pups and not just terror. "There ya go. Now ya know what ya did wrong." He knelt and put a hand on both their throats giving them a tight squeeze before letting them go and standing. 

As he spoke he walked back to a small bench set before a table with bottles and things on it. "We don't have many places of safety out of the Blues to endanger any of 'em." He sat facing them leaning his elbows back with his legs outstretched before him. It was a calculated show of him relaxing and he still had to clench and unclench his hands and toes to try to bleed some of the tension out. 

The boys slowly got to their hands and knees watching him the entire time. They tentatively crawled towards him. "No you are both filthy and I have already bathed." He waved with one hand towards the bath and towards the window. "One of ya open the window and let the stench out and both get clean. Then I'll comb yur hair." It was a concession to their comfort. He was still angry but they needed to know they were still accepted. They were still too young not to need it. Kili opened the window and then they both finished stripping and piled their clothes near the door. They were more subdued now but it was better than them not learning and endangering everyone. The warrior leaned further back and inhaled the calming scent of the hobbit that lay over the table. 

~~~~~

Bilbo still had a light blush to his cheeks as he lead the elder dwarf down a side passage and deeper underhill. "I don't often use these rooms Master Balin. I apologize if they have not aired enough." The walls were of light wood and there were more oil lamps along the walls though they were small with many mirrors to reflect the light. The hobbit lit half of them as they went and it was almost as bright as day.

Balin smiled as they used something similar in the mountain kingdoms. "Worry not Master Baggins we are more grateful for your hospitality than to complain about any slight mustiness. I have smelt nothing but green growing things and the wondrousness of your cooking." The old diplomat smiled. "And of course the rank scent of dwarf." He laughed as his host looked at him in mock shock before laughing gaily. "Well if you are in need of anything for scent I have put out oils in the baths. They work for hair or skin as well. And not just scented of flowers." 

Their short walk led them past many doors. Some were close together as storage rooms or closets perhaps but as Balin felt himself deeper in the earth the doors were a width apart for small rooms and were open though dark. Bilbo turned at the only closed door and opened it stepping inside and lighting candle lamps. "There is only a shower though a small bath can be moved below the shower and filled if you would rather". Balin followed the hobbit in and looked at the way the plumbing was set. "This will work nicely Master Baggins." He spoke as he watched the quick demonstration of the shower. The hobbit's dexterity was just another little oddity of their host. He had picked up a few of the small things from their conversation earlier but he was a patient dwarf and could wait. 

"I will just wait outside then and take your dirty clothes after you knock. Won't open it but enough to get them." Balin smiled at the sweet hobbit and his manners. Dori would adore him. "Very well Master Baggins." The hobbit nodded, his curls bouncing and headed out the door. A few moments a knock and the hobbit was down the corridor towards the wash room and the other bath. 

Bilbo glanced in at Thorin as he passed the dining room and saw him look skeptical at a salad before trying it. He almost giggled at the surprised look on the regal looking dwarf and hurried along on silent feet. 

The dirty clothes of the elder dwarf were quickly deposited in the washroom. He started them to soak. He heard light laughter from the room next door and the splashing of two energetic youngsters. He smiled, went to the door and knocked lightly. There was a stirring behind the door and the room went quiet before a small grumble was heard. He looked up with a bright smile as Dwalin opened the door. The smile faded slightly as he studied the wide expanse of slightly damp clinging cloth covered chest. He licked his bottom lip before looking further up to meet Dwalin's eyes. 

Dwalin's eyes were like clouded skies. Sometimes lighter, softer, occasionally dark and roiling but not often. Most often they were a promise of life giving rain. Right then though they were stormy. The hobbit's small hand went to Dwalin's chest without thinking. His voice soft and concerned. "What is it? Is everything alright?" 

The stormy eyes closed and a metal covered hand gently rested upon the hobbit's against his chest. "Aye everythin' is fine now." Dwalin's voice was a soft burr. He inhaled and enjoyed the slight scent of his brother attached to the stronger scent of calm concern from Bilbo. It made him smell more like kin. His thumb lightly stroked against the side of the small one's hand. "Ya have no cause for worry." He opened his eyes and they were once again the gentle rain clouds and Bilbo blushed. 

"I umm came for the dirty things." He paused and licked his bottom lip again. The powerful warrior had started to lean down when behind him was the sound of a yip and a much louder splash followed by sputtered laughter. He straightened just enough to snarl over his shoulder and into the room. "Behave ya scamps." He turned back to the hobbit whose hands were now folded in front of him. "Yes, well, I need the dirty things so they can be washed." Bilbo had collected himself behind his politeness again and would not look him in the eye. 

"One moment then." The dwarf turned to the side and gathered the clothes together. He made sure leather straps and belts were not included before he handed them to the hobbit. Bilbo adjusted the bundle in his arms and did not see Dwalin step out of the room the door mostly closed behind him. A hand gently took his chin and the hobbit looked up. "Thank ya, Bilbo, for everything." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the honey curls then rested his forehead against Bilbo's. They stood for a moment silent then Dwalin straightened and took a step back. "I should make sure the boys don't destroy anything." And he was back behind the door and rumbling something at the brothers before Bilbo could take a breath to speak. 

When he was able to breathe Bilbo made the smallest of whimpers before he shook himself from head to foot. He blinked at the door for a moment shook his head ruefully and headed into the washroom to set the boys things to soak and take Balin's out. 

A short time later more clothing was hanging outside and Bilbo had changed shirts again. He put on his waistcoat and headed down the hall to the kitchen. 

~~~~~

Thorin was looking at all the chopped vegetables before him and had no idea what to do with them. Cooking was not something he did. "Put them in the large cookpot on the back of the stove Master Thorin." 

The voice was gentle but it wasn't weak. It was also very, very close. Thorin spun where he sat and knocked his foot into the chair next to his own. The little hobbit looked startled and had brought up his hands in defense. The fingers slightly curled but strong. Arms up to move where needed. Thorin adjusted his grip on the kitchen knife in his hand for better balance. It was the subconscious maneuvering of a warrior when seeing a fighting stance, defensive or not. The hobbit overcame his startlement and smiled sheepishly as he relaxed his stance and looked down with a small blush. His small hands going to the bottom of his waistcoat and pulled it straight. "Sorry." The greybluegold eyes looked up at him from under soft lashes. "I apologize for startling you Master Thorin. I should have said something before coming so close." 

Thorin set the knife down as he stood up. He was angry again, that his ability had been called into question. Who was this creature to think he could not handle him. He took a step towards the hobbit and began to circle him looking him up and down. Hard blue eyes flashed in the light of the dieing sun. "You changed your shirt again." A statement to catch off guard, though Thorin did wondered why he had changed. He leaned in while behind the hobbit and inhaled deeply. The scents of his nephews were mild. Dwalin's scent was strong in his hair. But under that the scent of the soap, and the warm, calm, welcoming scent of the hobbit himself. He had the sudden urge to roll in it but stuffed it back down with a small growl. The reaction of the hobbit was, interesting. He swayed just slightly and adjusted his stance for better balance and to maneuver, but stepped back closer towards him. He had been trained but not extensively. The hobbit answered after the growl but it wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Yes. My other shirt was wet after washing your companions' clothing." He turned counter to the tall dwarf so that he was facing him. Thorin's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. "There is no need to do so. We can wash our own clothing." What person would do such a thing for people he doesn't know and didn't invite. He growled low in his throat. The little thing didn't back down just smiled up at him. "No you are my guests. I can do these now. Perhaps when there are too many at once I will ask for help." Baggins stepped forward as if challenging him but changed direction just enough to walk around him toward the table. It was not enough, not to rub against him if he did not step back. Thorin did not move. The warmth of the hobbit, the scents of spruce, bread, copper, and apples was a heady mixture. Comfort. Kin. Safety. He wanted to reach forward and pull the hobbit against him and just hold him there. He opened his eyes not even realizing he had closed them. He huffed and shook his head to get himself back into better control. He watched the hobbit through narrowed scowling eyes. Bilbo picked up the kitchen knife he had been threatened with and gathered the cut vegetables. He slid them all off the cutting board and into the large pot with the wonderful beef smell coming from it. The hobbit hummed soft and cheerful. Amber hair set on fire by the sunlight coming through the window. 

Thorin knew he was losing the battle and the hobbit didn't even know he was in one, let alone that he was winning. The irritable dwarf snarled and huffed before dropping onto a chair. He thought of the way the hobbit moved and decided a new avenue of attack. He desperately wanted this, but he just couldn't trust it. Bilbo looked over at him with a sweet smile and came back from the stove with a bowl of something smelling like it belonged on Muhal's table. A small loaf of fresh bread came with it. He set it in front of Thorin. The callouses on the hobbit's hands gave away more information and brought more questions. Thorin's scowl turned a touch less trusting. "Sword or axe?"

~~~~~

Bilbo was caught off guard. The question was confusing and the gruffness was worse. Had he done something wrong? Was he a bad host to have cleaned and to have made them at home? Or was the moody dwarf testing him? He looked up at the dwarf and shook his head. "Sword Master Thorin. Though truth be told I prefer knives or long dagger." He went over poured a mug of ale and brought it to him. "It's been three years since my turn along the forest's edge. Only the very strong and skilled carry axes there". The hobbit went back for his own bowl of stroganoff and then settled in the chair next to Thorin at the end of the table. 

A broad beringed hand darted out and grabbed his own. The fork removed gently and the hand flipped over with the palm up. A finger traced his callouses and a soft exhale almost a sigh left his lips. It felt good. What was the dwarrow fascination with his hands? Warm callouses finger pressing, rubbing against his. Down the length of his finger and to the palm then back up along and to the tip. Bilbo licked his bottom lip his eyes half lidded. Thorin had said something but he didn't know what it was. He felt the rush of embarrassment with his loss of manners and his cheeks coloured. His voice soft. "Forgive me Thorin but I" he cleared his throat and tried again. "Can you please repeat your question?"

~~~~~

Thorin ran his fingertips over the marks of use on the hobbit's hands. The callouses were newer than three years. They would have softened by now. But the warm scent of the hobbit intensified. Comfort, home, bed. He smirked the distrust still there but the way the little one reacted was a bit fun. Those spectrolite eyes almost pure gold when half lidded, soft skin, tongue peeking out to barely lick the bottom lip. How had Dwalin not done something. He spoke in a soft rumble. "These callouses are newer than that Master Baggins. What else have you been doing?" Another trace of his fingers over the callouses on the tips of the fingers and the hobbit exhaled again. Then he saw why his second had done nothing as the hobbit blushed brightly and apologized. He watched the shield of politeness and manners come up. It was different from Dori's though. As if there were ways past but you had to look harder. Still there would be more welcome here in the hobbit's arms than Dori and Bofur's. 

Thorin repeated himself though he gently held the hand he did not let it go. "Your hand says that it has handled both sword, knife and staff as well as other tools and pen." He traced each callous as he named it. "I have many similar markings. I know how long they take to fade. You may not have been in service to your people but these are newer than three years." Here the hobbit shifted a little in his seat but he met his eyes with courage stronger than the situation might have called for. "I practice sometimes with the rangers when I can and they are willing. And with a few friends from time to time." His fingers curled around the thumb stroking the palm. "We want to be prepared." 

Thorin relaxed a little more at that and gently squeezed the hand before letting it go. "Being prepared is a good idea Master Baggins." The little hobbit was strong, calm, and had some courage under it all. But he should have known that. He had already shown it twice even before this talk. There was only two things left and currently those were not changing and he wasn't certain he wanted them to. "I am not good with small talk Master Baggins but if you have questions I will try to answer." 

Thorin stuck a forkful of divine food in his mouth and chewed as he watched the hobbit try to figure out what to ask. It was interesting to watch a polite outsider try to figure out what to ask without breaking taboos of either culture. He could feel the edges of his eyes crinkle in mischief as the hobbit looked like he had come up with something was about to speak then shoved a forkful of food in his mouth instead. This was one lesson Balin had gotten through his thick skull. 'Let others talk. You learn more in the beginning by listening than in talking yourself.' Bilbo looked like he was about to speak again when the general clamoring of slightly wet bare feet alerted them both to the eminent arrival of two young dwarrow. 

Thorin scowled. He had been enjoying the quiet time with the hobbit. Bilbo laughed brightly and stood gathering Thorin's bowl and mug. "Master Baggins?" He was a touch confused by the action. Bright eyes flashed blue and gold. "Let me refill these and bring them to you in the dining room. Sit at the head of the table please. Most of your companions will feel more comfortable with you there. I will bring the others food." The hobbit walked around him but stopped and leaned over his shoulder. He felt the hobbit's cheek rub against his hair and breath on his ear. "And they will make less mess in the there away from the fire and food." Thorin couldn't control the low contented rumble but was able to keep it soft. "Of course." He stood after Bilbo had continued into the other room and finished gathering his food as well as Bilbo's bowl. He set it at the left of the head of the table.and grinned with mischief at the little one as he looked exasperated. They both chuckled a little before grabbing the left over salad and other bowls to take into the kitchen. After the first load of those Bilbo waved Thorin to his seat as two unruly and one large and sturdy dwarrow entered the dining room. 

Dwalin growled and the boys pulled themselves to a stop. Both had been groomed. They were clean but their hair had also been combed and braided. Not uncommon for Fili but Kili was braided as well. Thorin smirked over at Dwalin then nodded his thanks. The boys looked at Bilbo when he reentered with three bowls and mug balanced in his arms. They both bowed. "We are very sorry for our transgressions Master Baggins. We thank you for your generosity for hosting us. We are truly at your service." Thorin smirked at the influence of his eldest nephew in their words chosen. The youngest in having them both say it together with puppy eyes. The two were devastating when together. Thorin could not be prouder. 

The reaction of the hobbit was amusing. Bright eyes shifted green and blue and he smiled so brightly the room lit up from it. "Oh boys you have already apologized, but please here take the bowls and set them.out for you three. And I will get your bread." The bowls then the mugs disappeared from.his hands and appeared on the table one to the right of the head and the other two next to his own. There was still sandwiches and bread as well as some cheese curls and crisps left on the table. The hobbit motioned for them to sit and laughed as they dug in with the exuberance of starving youth. 

As the hobbit was busy with the boys Dwalin raised a bushy brow in question and glanced at the hobbit. Thorin sighed and made two quick motions of his hand. *start trust* Dwalin smirked and moved his hand. Strangely it did not rattle the chains. *marked?* Another flick of ringed fingers. *casual* At this the smirk turned to snarl the hand movement a bit more violent. *partial match mine now* Thorin bristled and his eyes narrowed. Dwalin glanced over at the hobbit who was laughing brightly at the boys who were bumping his shoulders as they brought in more bread. Kili paused and sniffed the hobbit's hair in passing. He looked at Dwalin for a second and smiled but then looked at Thorin and his face fell. He dropped his head and went back to the hobbit and was soon laughing again. Thorin nodded at Dwalin who had moved closer. "Before the others come, atam." His voice was a whisper lips barely moving. Thorin nodded and rested his forehead to Dwalin's. They pulled apart and Dwalin smirked at him.

"Let's go help the little one in the kitchen before the boys decide to help more." He started towards the room firmly shoving Fili back in his seat as he passed. "Eat now." Thorin walked behind him and scowled down at Kili. "You both will do the laundry of those that come next and help with the others. Hope that they are not as muddy as you." There were whimpers from the boys but they were soon back to eating as the two older males went into the kitchen to corner the little hobbit. He wouldn't know what hit him. The matching wolf grins on their faces could scare any prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly are Dwalin and Thorygoing to do to the poor little hobbit in the kitchen? Will the boys watch? Will Balin be in time to save the hobbit's virtue? (Stop chanting no,no,no) Will he be in time to save his mind? Will thorin and Dwalin once again be cock blocked by a knock on the door instead? (Evil wicked grin). Will Mica make another appearance? What are the two things that Thorin worries/hopes about?
> 
> Any questions or comments please please please drop a comment or contact me on tumbler. I would love.to bounce things off people.


	5. Fox and Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gives a compliment.  
> Mica meets a fox and badger.  
> Reports are given, baths are taken, and hair is managed.

The dwarrow split once they entered the kitchen. One stalked around the left side of the room. His dark hair and clothes making it easier to blend into the shadows at the edges of the room. The other circled the table to the door before intentionally jangling the chains on his knuckle-dusters. He grinned at the hobbit's small jump of startlement and stalked towards him. "Do ya need any more help?" He moved closer making fleeing impossible though the prey didn't know it yet. He could scent the wariness off the little one but it was tempered by happiness. "No, Mister Dwalin. You should go eat." His voice was sweet and warm. It was fresh warm bread with sweet butter. He moved a step closer a low pleased rumble in his voice. "I 'ave eaten enough food for now." He reached forward to push a curl of hair back over the slightly pointed ear. Callouses gently rubbing against smooth temptation. He inhaled the mix of scents from on and around the hobbit and stepped forward again. 

The previously frozen hobbit cleared his throat and set the spoon he had been using down. "Right yes well." He turned his head just slightly and pulled at the bottom of his waistcoat. "Did you want something to drink then?" His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he took a step backwards. 

The ruggedly, dangerous dwarf took another step forward and his grin became more degenerate. "Nah Master Hobbit nothing held in a glass." He could smell the lust and mischief in the air and couldn't help the flash of teeth when the little one stepped back into the solid body of his leader.

Thorin's hands came up to steady the little one. Beringed hands held gently at the shoulder. "Hello again Master Baggins." The voice a low rumble that reverberated into the hobbit's body. Bilbo tilted his head back, curls rubbing against Thorin's chest. He made the smallest sound, somewhere between a exhale of breath and a huh of question. Thorin's hands rubbed down sinewy arms hidden by the button up shirt. "Hello Master Thorin." 

The hobbit seemed more relaxed between them which was strange. He smiled at Thorin upside down and tilted his head back forward when Dwalin's hand touched his jaw and neck. He smiled up at Dwalin and raised a hand to touch his chest as the other hand rested on a hand on his arm. His voice soft content and happy. "Thank you." The little one leaned his head against the hand cupping his cheek even as he gently squeezed the hand on his arm. "I have never felt more content between friends." His hand playfully smacked the broad chest before him. "Even if you play mean little games to startle me." The hand wrapped itself back in the light cloth as he settled against the broad chest behind him. His eyes shut and Dwalin and Thorin exchanged confused looks. The scents of food and calm contentment filled the room. Their lust had become dulled, a bit of confusion in its place. They both still wanted the hobbit but they had just been given a compliment that was astounding to both of them and as precious as gold. Dwalin leaned down to rest his forehead against the hobbit's while Thorin rubbed his cheeks on the top of the little one's soft curls. "Master...Bilbo please no more titles between us." Thorin rumbled softly. "We wanted to... " 

An older voice calmer and filled with less emotion broke in. "Offer our sincerest gratitude for everything you have done for us." Balin stood in the doorway freshly groomed and robed. A flick of his hand showed his displeasure with the two of them. *off now* They were both calm enough and followed the order. They stepped back from Bilbo and he let them go with a bright smile and shining blue gold eyes. Dwalin snarled at his brother as he faced away from the hobbit as did Thorin over his head. 

Bilbo laughed lightly at Balin not seeing the snarls. "No more thanks are necessary Master Balin. I already told you that." He reached over and gathered a bowl of stroganoff for the dwarf. "My guests are a joyful and welcome surprise." He turned his brilliant smile on the other dwarrow including the boys peeking in through the doorway. "I have honestly not been happier in a long time." 

~~~~~

Mica sat on a little bench along the path that the other dwarves had traveled on. The last two had been funny and though they had been a little bit too friendly, being tossed through the air while fun the first few times, was not something to be repeated at greater heights and lengths. Still they had given him sweets and mussed his hair before going on to Master Baggins smial. He sat now eating his meat pies waiting to see if any more dwarves would come tonight. His mum was so proud of him for helping protect the Shire by directing them the quickest way to Bag End. She said that dwarves could be not polite at times and he was such a good boy. He had gotten extra cake at tea. He happily took another bite of pastie and rubbed his eyes with his clean hand. Oh this was even better than the last two. 

Around the corner came two more dwarves. One was about the height of a tall hobbit. Which meant he was short for a dwarf if you didn't count the hair. Hair which was the colour of foxfur, and stood up and out in the strangest of designs. Almost like the Banks girl after she tumbled in the mud and shook her hair, though a lot cleaner. Either way he was strange and noisy. The other one though he looked like a badger. Black fluffy hair with a silver streak to the left an apple wide. His beard was mostly grey his mustache like a braided candy cane. Most fascinating of all was the piece of metal and wood sticking out of his forehead. He really must be like a badger though cause he was really nice to the other dwarf but Mica got the feeling that he would be viscous if he needed. That spear looked sharp. 

The fox spoke loud enough to be heard up the path and a few curtains moved flashing more light out for a moment before it was just the lamps again. "All we have to do is find out where we are supposed to be. There is supposed to be a mark on a green door but who knows if the damned....I can call him that if I want to he ain't here." There was a pause as he walked backwards looking at the badger. "Fine fine but I still say don't trust one. They're worse than gua.....OK yeah I should let that go too. Are you not going to let me have any fun on this trip?" 

At this point Mica dusted his hands off and cleared his throat. "Excuse me Master Dwarves. Welcome to the Shire and more importantly Hobbiton. I am Mica Proudfoot at your service." He hopped down and bowed to the dwarves. 

The fox spun about and Mica could tell he was pretending to be startled. It was funny enough to laugh at though. He stumbled and bumped into the badger who looked exasperated and shook his head lightly before bowing to Mica and saying what sounded like Bifur. The fox straightened and with a rogue grin bowed. "Nori and like he said this is Bifur at your service youngling. Now you could be of service if you give us directions." A coin suddenly appeared in the dwarf's hand and danced on his fingers flashing silver in the light of the lamps. 

Mica watched in awe for a moment then blushed and laughed. "Oh no need for that Mister Nori I am your official greeter." He straightened and puffed up his chest. "Since I made sure the first three made it to Master Baggins smial I was asked to help the others by both Master Balin and the Sheriff. He said heading off possible trouble is better than dealing with any." The little one laughed as the fox bristled. "He didn't mean it as an insult Mister Nori any outsiders usually have a greeter until they know their way around even those from Bree." The hobbitling watched the badger poke the fox with a finger then gesture at him and that seemed to settle the fox down. Mica smiled brighter. 

"I know the other dwarves were tired and had traveled far so if you want I can either take you to Bag End or tell you how to get there." He giggled. "If you can stay out of trouble." 

Nori laughed and leaned on his companion. "Cheeky little pebble ain't ya. Alright we promise to stay out of trouble on the way to Bag End. No promises after though." Mica giggled again glad this pair were calmer than the others had been though still fun. "OK Mister Nori. You follow this road take the first right at the split then the next left and up the hill. There is a sign that says Bag End at that split if you get lost. Though you look smart enough not to. Well Mister Bifur does." 

The fox made more indignant noises and the Badger chuckled before he adjusted the packs on his back. At this the fox stopped playing the fool and smiled at Mica before tossing the coin. "How many have passed through Mister Proudfoot?" 

Mica caught the coin in a flash and it disappeared into his waistcoat. "Seven including you Mister Nori. How many more are there?"

The fox and badger started walking past but the fox looked over his shoulder. "Six more seven if you include the wizard." Mica knew his jaw dropped. "But the rest should be in one group and aren't trouble like the rest of us." He turned back and continued walking with the badger they both looked tired but the fox more so. Mica sighed. "Wizards are always trouble."

~~~~~

Once out of sight of the hobbitling Nori leaned a little more on Bifur. They had directions so he no longer had to play the fool and he was so tired. "Smart little bugger no wonder they have him watching. That and he is braver than most of the sheep here." His words were quiet barely to be heard by the dwarf he leaned against. He watched the hand flash and nodded. "Yeah I know we didn't have to run so hard but I thought for sure we were going to be late." More hand gestures as they took the second split and headed up the hill. "We left two days after the rest of them. I didn't realize your cousins were so slow." He chuckled softly at the next gestures. "Couldn't have been my brothers they know how to travel and are stronger. Hah can't argue against that." The fingers flashed again and they both chuckled softly as they reached the green door. "Your right it must of been the Groin blood. They slowed our kin down." Nori reached forward and opened the door not bothering to knock. 

Once inside Bifur closed the door and looked about. Nori simply sat on the floor and started taking off his boots. He raised his head for a moment and sniffed at the flash of fingers from his partner. "It's safe Bif both Thorin and Dwalin have marked it. That and you think they would go without their weapons if they thought they weren't safe?" Once his boots had been put with the others he started on the greying dwarf's laces and helped him out of them. "Put your spear up Bif. Go on put it next to Dwalin's war hammer." He sighed as his partner did so and then clumsily put the boots with his. "Mahal I'm tired." He raised his hands and was pulled up and against the other dwarf. He nuzzled into the fluffy beard before turning his head and sniffing. "Yeah food that way and emotional mine tracks as well. Meh, too tired for this shit tonight." He inhaled then let out two loud yips before settling down again. "They probably jumped out their skin." He smirked and they waited. 

~~~~~

They all jumped at the sound of the sharp barks coming from inside the smial. Dwalin had turned towards the doorway while Thorin had pulled Bilbo closer to him. This had all been done less then a second after the yip echoed down the hall. Dwalin fought of the instinct then shook his head relaxing. He let out a deep bark like sound and glanced over at a still uneasy Thorin, and now calm and slightly smiling Hobbit. "More guests I presume?" Dwalin nodded his bald head and smirked at his leader. "Nori's here that's his call." He took a few steps to the hall. "Ya comin'?" He looked over at excitable young dwarrow. "You two stay put". A corus of disappointment came from the dining room but a small growl stopped it.  
"Well I should greet my guests in any case, Mis.." A soft smile and he continued much to the warmth in the big dwarf's chest. "Dwalin. If you and Thorin would like to come with me. Master Balin has gone ahead." The little hobbit gestured to the empty doorway and Dwalin chuckled. There was a small humph from behind Bilbo but he was followed as they went to the hallway and to the entrance hall. 

Dwalin looked at the bedraggled thief and his berserker bonded and shook his head. Balin had already taken their bags and was headed down another hallway. "Ya look like shite thief." There was a groan from the dwarf and then flashing hand from the other. *ran carried week straight. You shit* "You're right Bifur. If you have traveled that far that fast I am shit for not mindin' my manners." The looks of sheer surprise on both their faces and Thorin's was well worth the apology. He wanted to laugh so hard but settled for a chuckle. Thank and Bilbo looked up at him so pleased. "Master Bilbo Baggins this is Mister Nori and Master Bifur. Balin spoke of them." Thorin had put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder nothing out of place but it sent a million messages to the spies mind and Dwalin knew it. As did his introduction. 

Nori smirked and bowed though he nearly stumbled. Bifur pulled him back upright and nodded. "Nori and Bifur are just fine to call us Master Baggins. Sorry but we traveled far and fast. I need to speak to Thorin." His hand moved slow elongated the usual quick movements hidden in what appeared a tired stretch. *female safe pack watch rule secure* Dwalin saw a small reflection of light of Thorin's rings and knew the message was acknowledged. He relaxed some though the hobbit between them became hyper and seemed to exude comfort caring worry. A corner of Dwalin's mouth quirked up. 

"You do look tired. I am sure Thorin can wait or maybe while you eat you can speak. Forgive me Nori, Bifur but do you wish to eat or bathe first?." He moves forward a step then looks back at Thorin in question. The dwarf stops scowling at the newcomers and sighs at the sweet hobbit. His voice rough and regal he speaks to them without looking up from those pretty eyes. "Do as you need. The rest can wait." 

Dwalin smirked and takes a step closer to Thorin. "If the others are close I suggest a bath there are two. There is plenty of food no worries there. Balin's off to get ya a room." He watched the spy and saw the mischief dance in his eyes as well as the smirk. He quickly flashed his hand *no pack knowledge* The older warrior nodded and nudged his bonded. He nodded. "Yes Master Baggins a bath now. The others shouldn't be too far behind." His words had begun to slur and Bilbo made a sound of distress as he watched the dwarf begin to fall. Bifur gathered him into his arms and grumbled something at the other two dwarrow. 

Dwalin motioned to Thorin as Bilbo just bounced out from under his hand and started directing the pair down the hall to the bath. "Come on we can get them bowls of something to at least help with the hunger. Stupid thief shouldn't have tried that stunt. Carrying someone and their packs for so long. The idiot." There was pride in his speech and respect. He rubbed against Thorin and chuckled at his broodiness. "Ya can tell yur nephews there's clothes to wash." He chuckled as they walked into the dining room. 

They walked into the dining room to two anxious dwarrow. "Well since you are both so full of energy you can go help our host with the laundry." Thorin scowled at them.but his eyes were lit with bits of mischief that only Dwalin noticed. The boys whimpered and whined but also laughed as they headed down the hall to the washroom.

Thorin followed Dwalin into the kitchen and put his arms around him. Dwalin rumbled deep in his chest as he continued to gather the two bowls of food from the stove and forks. Thorin rubbed his cheeks on the broad muscular back and closed his eyes enjoying their mixed scents and the peace. Dwalin closed his eyes as well as he put the bowls down and just held onto the arms around him. "She's safe now. The Savin line will watch over your Halls and your sister. The thief said so and Bifur confirmed it. They're safe, atam." He turned in the embrace and pulled the dwarf closer strongly against his torso. He heard softly spoken but no less fiercely against his throat and grinned. "Yeah he frustrates me too. You want ta treat him like thin wires of silver pulled gently from the soil and other times ya want ta just throw im on a bedroll and pound into 'im like steal on an anvil." He held onto his leader and then tilted his head to the side as pain from a hot mouth claimed his neck. "Yessss like, like that." One large hand moved to the back of Thorin's head hand sunk into the gloriously soft, thick hair as he growled softly. "But either..either way, ya want ta make 'im happy." The hands on his back grasped onto his skin tightly. 

They stood entangled, Dwalin taking the pain and pleasure Thorin gave him. Slowly Thorin relaxed the grip of his hands and teeth. Dwalin could not help the moan as everything intensified for a moment before beginning to ache. He tilted his head back up and looked into sapphire eyes. They were heated with such intensity. "Yes, and that is what concerns me. He does not understand about us and he cannot. And I still want us both to fall upon him like animals." Thorin licked over the dark mark on Dwalin's sinewy neck. "I want him somewhere safe even if it is away from us." He licked again and growled softly. "He makes me insane when he is not nearby." Dwalin growled his agreement and held his lover closer. 

The weaponmaster pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together. His voice was soft and intimate. "We do this together. No jealousy even if one has to run him into the other. I will never leave you atam."  
Thorin tilted their heads a bit more so their breath was truly mixed and warm between them. His words mere changes of exhalation. "Together thakal as in all our life". Their lips touched in a gentle kiss for one sweet moment before snarls and growls had them breaking apart to push their shoulders against one another in some playful strength competition 

A throat was cleared and broke them apart. They chuckled and turned to face the noise picking up a bowl each as they did. "Oh good you did get them food. Let me just get them some ale and we can go give it to them." The little hobbit scurried into the room. He was flushed and smelled of the boys slightly but mostly still of them and touched with want. They both rumbled low in their chests as Dwalin rubbed against him as he headed towards the doorway so the hobbit could get to the mugs and ale. "Of course Bilbo." Thorin's voice low and rough sent a shiver up the hobbit's spine and the larger males took a step towards him as he poured. "Îmî" came from the dining room. And both shook themselves before grinning in at Balin and chuckling. 

They followed the bouncing curls down the now brighter lit hallway. They could hear the boys splashing in the room next to the baths and Thorin peeked in and shook his head. "Clean the floors while you're at it. Take the dry things down and be ready for the others." The boys were startled but nodded. They weren't in trouble just called to task. They relaxed and grinned at their uncle before going back to 'work'. 

Both Bilbo and Dwalin waited for him with smiles, though Dwalin's was more a smirk. The hobbit knocked on the bath door and was told to enter. The three walked in and chuckled. Bifur sat in what looked like a pool of red lake weeds. Every inch of bath surface was covered in Nori's hair. The dwarf in question barely had his mouth above water as he rested against the other's chest. "Yeah, yeah whatcha want?" He half snarled half yawned at the rest of them. Bifur's hands disappeared into the weeds for a moment and then the mass moved in a slick circling pattern as Nori was moved more upright and at an angle on his partner's lap. "Mmm food yes that is good." He reached out hands in a gimme motion and they brought the food over still chuckling. They stepped back and Thorin pulled a stool over to sit on as Dwalin went with Bilbo to the dressing table and brought back a tray to fit over the tub to make it easier before going back to consult about something else. Thorin watched them.eat for a time before asking his questions. "Report"

"Second carvan since the thaw came in. On the low side but they pointed it out before we did and apologized said the next would make the difference up. No worries they spoke truth far as they knew it." The dwarf ate the food on his fork and a bite of Bifur's bread. The dwarf just smiled and took a bite as well. "Gardens have started to sprout, fields too but you know we don't do well at it." He shook his head and the whole tub seemed to move. He grinned at the upraised eyebrow. "Yeah well the third set of workers have headed out again a few have decided to try the Shire and Bree again. The ones that need to stay close to home." He ate another bite and drank from his mug. Even with the soap and water his scent and body language gave away he did not want to give the next news or he did but wasn't sure how Thorin would take it. Anxiety and amusement. 

"What did my sister do..?" Thorin scowled at the spy and Nori grinned back. "The next caravan will be a group of traveling performers." The groan from Thorin was echoed behind Bifur as Dwalin came up behind him with Bilbo. 

The hobbit showed Bifur the combs put one on the tray and then looked at him earnestly. "Can I help? I know it isn't really done. Dwalin told me. But he also said that it was..." He looked up at Dwalin and then back down at Bifur unsure but still wanting to help. Nori looked over and sniffed the air. He raised an eyebrow in question and both larger dwarrow nodded. The water moved against Bifur's chest and he looked startled at the hobbit then smiled brightly before nodding and saying an affirmative. The hobbit brightened and started on the black and grey hair first. "Get yours done and we can both work on his." He happily hummed for a moment as Thorin and Dwalin watched him and the other two are. A couple minutes passed like this before Bilbo asked, "What is wrong with a performance caravan." Dwalin groaned from where he was finishing the hair near Bifur's axe. 

Thorin growled his voice angry. "What is wrong is that we are not some kind of freaks. We are a noble race and it just." His frustration showed as he grabbed his hair. "It is not enough we are treated like trash by men when we try to sell our hard work and craft but now they will see us as less and kick us out of towns before we can get any gold or goods to send home." Bilbo handed off his comb and tentatively touched Thorin's hand and started to unravel the hair from his grip. "Send them to the Shire first. As long as they behaved themselves they would be welcomed." He set the first hand down on Thorin's knee before working on the other. "If they do well here the Thain and possibly the Mayor will send letters with them to those we trade with. Maybe even an envoy since the dwarrow could guard them." He unlatched the last finger and held the hand gently stroking it. The others watched two in a mild shock and the largest with a small smile as he finished Bifur's hair. "I will speak to my grandfather the Thain tomorrow while you rest and the others recover." Blue eyes looked up through a curtain of hair. "You would do this for us? You don't have to. We are noth" 

Angry hobbit words and hands interrupted the dwarf. Hands lifted his chin and shook his head lightly. "You stop right there. You are my friends. I did not know I could make friends so quickly nor so fiercely but you are my friends and I will do a great deal for them." Nori had a fork halfway to his mouth and Bifur was just watching with his curious eyes. Dwalin jerked a small handful of red hair as he began to try to comb and fix it. Nori gave a small yip of startlement and it broke the mood. "Watch it" Dwalin growled loud in reply. Bifur chuckled and those three settled down. Thorin smiled just a little before glowering out at the other three. Bilbo just laughed at them. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow a bit as the skin near his eyes crinkled in a smile. The happy hobbit in front of him patted his cheek before letting go. "If you can get a message to her it can all be settled tomorrow. They will have official greeters and everything." 

Nori tilted his head and finished his cup before speaking. "Yeah we have a raven with us and three with the others. A message can be sent. But what is a greeter. We met ours on the way here but are they usually so young?" Bilbo looked startled and Thorin put a hand on his hip to steady him. "What do you mean young? Most greeters are bounders. That means they have at least come of age. How..how old was your greeter?" Bifur gestured with his hand out of the tub about a foot shorter then Bilbo and Thorin tightened his grip on the hobbit before shooting Dwalin a look of concern. "Red brown hair? Eyes like pine bark?" The two in the tub nodded as Dwalin spoke and Thorin groaned. "Mica brave little pebble." Bilbo was muttering something about killing the boy's parents and squishing their garden before taking a breath and calming. "Mica was probably your greeter because he had met with Dwalin and I had said he was such a good proper hobbit in his actions. That and standing up to a huge scary dwarf like Dwalin on its own will give you some standing." 

Thorin sighed. "I pulled him through a bush. And he still gave us directions." Bilbo spun and swatted Thorin in the back of the head. He just ducked his head lower and pressed it into the hobbit's chest. He knew he deserved it. Dwalin and Nori both growled. Dwalin snapped. "Thorin"

The dwarf straightened and glanced at them before looking back at Bilbo. "We just got here and we were being watched. The eyes on my back after being on the road so long watching for goblins and orcs as well as bandits. I wasn't in a civilized mind. When he spoke out of nowhere and knew our business I snapped and pulled from the bush he had been hiding in." He looked ashamed and then shook it off. "Balin snapped me out of it. I saw it was a child and let him go. I did no harm to him." Bilbo saw where the boys got the big puppy eyes from and pet the silver streaked hair. "Yeah coming out of that and dealing with Dwalin will get you noticed being willing to still deal with dwarrow will get you the job. Though a bounder or two was probably still watching". Thorin took the hand from his hair and kissed the palm softly. " I am forgivin?" The hobbit laughed softly. "There was no harm done. Mica is one of the few who carry a rock name. Perhaps it is fitting for dealing with dwarrow."  
The snorts of laughter from the tub break the mood between the two and Dwalin just continued to comb the redhead's hair. Bifur had begun working on the beard including braiding it. Thorin briefly held the hobbit before letting him go to help with the mass of hair. "I will begin the letter but wait upon your meeting. Take Balin with you. I know he has more knowledge of this as does Gloin when he gets here." He grumbles "treason and plots, my own family" 

Dwalin barks in laughter. "Ya shoulda just let her do it ta begin with." He laughs and wolf grins at his king when he scowls. Thorin shifts his gaze to Nori and nods. "What else?" 

"What you already know." The smaller dwarf helped to comb his hair and move it to some sort of order. "Your Halls are safe. Dis rules them and they are watched and guarded. With the help of the hobbit the loss of the company's income will not hurt the Halls." He smirks and his tired eyes dance with mischief. "Ah and lady Dis has said that, I quote, 'If that crazed wolf gets my sons and him killed. I will find his body bring him back to life and...'" He glanced at Bilbo and cleared his throat pretending manners. Bilbo tried very, very hard to hold his giggles, his shoulders shook. "Well let's just say she was going to do something with the crown after reclaiming it and thhhennn kill you again." As he finished he turned his smirk to the broody target of his joke/news. There was both amusement and gratefulness in the blue eyes as he shook his head at Nori's cheekiness. A large hand came down with a rattle of metal on the thief's neck and shook him slightly. Bilbo barely handed off the last of Nori's hair for the large braid Bifur was doing before he lost his fight with giggles and fell against Dwalin's side with them, grasping at his shirt not to fall. The laughter making the rest laugh or chuckle and the big dwarf's hand back to steady the hobbit against him. 

A knock and two heads popped into the room. They looked at the adults confused by their antics then at the hobbit. "Master Boggins there is a knock at the door." The little hobbit sighed before patting Dwalin's tummy absently and then straightened. "Alright then." He pulled at his waistcoat to straighten it then smiled at Thorin. "Food for the rest in shifts as well as baths then you have all of tomorrow to rest and talk." He held up a little hand and looked serious. "I insist. You all need to recover and I need to make arrangements. I also will need to recover after being rather rude to a meddling Istari." He gave a little rueful smirk of his own. "But for now I go to welcome the rest of your company." He walked out past Thorin who stood placing a hand on the small shoulder as he and Dwalin followed him out. They met Balin at the front door looking at a pile of dwarves who had just fallen in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update because it wrote itself.  
> Hopefully another soon. 
> 
> Next time....
> 
> Will the company all destroy Bag End? Will Bilbo be turned into a lizard by an angry wizard? Will there be naked dwarrow running about? Will Mica finally get to go to bed? 
> 
> OK so the questions are lame this time. Sorry. Oh wait.
> 
> Will Thorin or Dwalin actually get to kiss the hobbit? 
> 
> Wait till next time.
> 
> 12/22/15
> 
> Fixed small problems.  
> Sorry had bronchitis and craft show season ate my time.  
> I am continuing the story it just may be a bit. Please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pile of dwarrow.  
> The importance of greetings.  
> A conversation with a wizard  
> A kiss

The red headed fauntling sat on the bench and the crossing of paths. He ate a bit of food while he watched the train of ponies and dwarves get closer. He had moved down to where the path split towards the hill where Master Baggins lived and where it went down towards the Green Dragon, when he first saw the ponies. Near the tavern was the paddock that was kept for animals brought to market or travelers. When they got closer he noticed the wagon in the back and the big pointy grey hat and sighed. Master Baggins was not going to be happy with that visitor. 

When the group got close enough he counted them all and smiled. "Excuse me Master Dwarves. Welcome to the Shire and more importantly Hobbiton. I am Mica Proudfoot at your service." He bowed to them and waved. He looked over at the wizard. “Disturber of the Peace.” He redirected his attention back to the Dwarves. “Your ponies have to go that way to the paddock. You on the other hand need to go up the road behind me to near the top. The Disturber of the Peace knows the way to both.” There were a few who chuckled at that and at the face that the wizard made. “I am more than happy to lead you to either or take your ponies to the paddock. Or I can wait here. Before you leave I have to tell you the rules.” He puffed himself up. There were a couple snickers from the group but they were settled quickly. “You are to be polite and peaceable and make no trouble. Don't destroy anything and stay out of the gardens unless invited of course. And don't make a ruckus.” At the last one he stared at the wizard and made a stubborn serious face. He then brightened again. “Everything should go well and happily if you follow the simple rules. If you have any questions ask Master Baggins and think real hard about anything that one says to do.” He waved yet again at the wizard with a grin. There were more snickers. 

A large dwarf with a great deal of red hair slid of his pony and stepped forward. “I am Gloin son of Groin at your service young Mica. How do you know our destination?” 

The young hobbit smiled a bit brighter even though it was so late at night. “After helping seven of your company towards Bag End and being asked by Master Balin to watch for you I have become rather good at Greeting Dwarves.” He puffed up a great deal then bowed to the large dwarf. When he straightened he was distracted by small bags flying back and forth amongst the others. At the clearing of a throat he directed his attention back to the dwarf before him. “Yes sorry. Would you like directions or I can wait while you deal with the animals.”

The company decided to take the animals to the paddock and since they were all going Mica went with them and guided them towards the lane to Bag End before leaving to go home for dinner with a small cask of dwarven ale for his father.

~~~~~

They could all smell the wonderful scent of cooked food as they approached the green door. They were very tired and hungry. The road, though not horrible, had also not been kind. They had all crowded near the door as Bofur had knocked. No one had answered and Bofur had sniffed at the air but sighed. The air was too filled with the smells of food for him to get a good scent of anything else. He heard some sounds inside and knocked again. 

The others must of heard something as well because they crushed up behind him and it was just as he was distracted from the door that it opened and he was at the bottom of a pile of dwarrow. 

~~~~~

Bilbo watched the pile of Dwarrow and was flabbergasted. He slowly smiled, more and more mirth accumulated until he couldn't hold it in and he started laughing bright and lively. The two young ones behind them picked it up next and snickered a little as the dwarrow slowly began to sort themselves out. Then Balin smiled and that was when he heard chuckled behind him from Dwalin. A few more dwarrow stood up leaving two on the floor to roll up to a sitting position. The poor things were the smallest of the group and still looked a bit out of sorts. The chuckle at his right turned into laughter and was met with an answering deep tone of laughter from his left. Bilbo still laughing turned his smiling face to Thorin and enjoyed the look of amusement on the usually morose or angry face. He glanced over to Dwalin who looked even happier and wrapped an arm around the usually dower dwarf and pulled them both against the hobbit, relaxed and happy. 

They were interrupted by the dwarf on the floor with the funny hat. His voice was cheery and amused. “Well ain't this a fine howdydo. No, no it's fine don't bother helping the poor smooshed dwarrow off the ground we can get up.” He made motions with his hand as if waving away a helper and it only made them laugh more. Even as Bilbo was about to move to help him Thorin's hand gripped his waist holding him close against their bodies. He relaxed against them again as Balin stepped forward with a smile and everyone settled down. “Welcome everyone. Let me introduce Master Bilbo Baggins our host.” Bilbo was released enough to bow and Balin continued. “Boots under the table packs beside it. Large weapons on the table or against the wall like Dwalin's war hammer and Thorin's sword.” Bilbo noticed that the others who had been about to object suddenly silenced and nodded their heads. 

As the others began to finish Dwalin pulled Bilbo and Thorin to the at the end where the corridor split leaving the two younglings at the end. “Bring all yur cloths that need washed to the lads when ya head this way”. There were chuckles from the company and groans from the boys. “Now there is food and baths. You’re all to be careful of our host’s things he’s been very kind. Don't break anythin’.” 

Bilbo turned and hit his chest lightly. “Be nice.” He laughed and turned back to the group and saw Bifur and Nori walking towards them. “I have two bathing rooms they both have tubs and showers though one the tub is not hooked up with faucets. There is also food on the table and on the stove. Plenty to eat and drink. There are enough rooms if a few of you double up. Decide who eats first and who bathes first. Everything can be taken in shifts. You will be staying the day tomorrow too. So please relax and be at home.” He bowed to them all and saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Thorin had signed something to them. Bilbo straightened and Dwalin's hand was on his shoulder pulling him close again. It made him feel good and cared for as his friends pulled him close. 

In twos they came forward to introduce themselves but Bilbo felt like he knew them at least a little. A tall dwarrow with platinum hair stepped forward with a smaller shyly smiling ginger. “Dori and Ori son's of the Ri at your service Master Baggins.” Both bowed though Dori’s was more courtly and graceful. Both Thorin and Dwalin bowed as Bilbo did. Nori beckoned them towards the hall with the baths. The boys both whimpered as they passed and didn't take their eyes off them. Dori pet their heads as they passed and Ori gave them both tender hugs. Their heads rested against his shoulders for a moment before letting him go. They smiled again more relaxed and picked up the clothes they had dropped. 

A large dwarf with red hair neatly braided and an older grey haired dwarf came forward next. The elder had a listening horn to his ear. “Gloin and Oin sons of Groin at your service Master Baggins. Thank you for sharing your home and taking care of my cousins.” He chuckled and made a small gesture to the two behind him. 

Bilbo was excited at the arrival of these two. “Masters Gloin and Oin after you have eaten I have books for Master Oin to read and business to discuss with you and Balin Master Gloin. Thorin said it was best to speak to you about the caravans.” The dwarrow were both surprised and happy and nodded their agreement. “Of course Master Baggins. Also we would like the second baths please.” 

Bilbo smiled at Balin. “Would you please escort them and we will wait for you in the parlor when you get back.” He could feel the growing tension in the bodies behind him. He pressed back and relaxed against them and they instantly responded by relaxing some but not much. Balin nodded and waved the two to follow him. 

The last two dwarrow stepped forward and Bilbo's eyes grew a bit round. The one was the laughing dwarf with the funny hat the other was a very large and fat dwarf who was shy. Bilbo smiled brightly at the second as they introduced themselves. “Bofur” “Bombur” “at your service”. His voice was a tenor and Bilbo was struck by the beauty of it. He stepped forward and took Bombur’s hand and shook it. “ Mister Bombur you and I will have to speak later maybe trade recipes or at least speak of cooking. This way is the dining room and kitchen.” He began leading him through to at least point to the doors. “I did not know what you had already for provisions. I packed more staples and things that will keep for a long time. I hope that they will help with your cooking. We can go to the markets to get spices and herbs tomorrow. I look forward to speaking with you. In the mean time please eat what you like there is stroganoff on the stove as well as stew and roasts in the oven. I know it is much to ask of a guest but would you take them out when they are done. I have to speak business with another of my guests and it cannot wait.” He squeezed the hand he held gently and waited for the nod of the head and the smile. “You are a gift thank you very much.” He waited until the dwarf went into the kitchen before turning back to a very surprised group of dwarrow. “His wife is so very lucky. Such a catch amazing”. He shook his head with a smile and the next thing he knew he was being squished between Bifur and Bofur. He was surprised but smiled and hugged them back. He was released when they heard a small growl but Bofur shook his hand. “Thank you. Thank you for your welcome.” The dwarf was nearly in tears when he was lead away to the dining room. 

Bilbo stood alone stunned for a moment before he was once again pulled against solid bodies. He blinked in confusion. “What just happened?” Nori walked out of the shadows. A too large tunic falling off his shoulder baring the freckled white skin of his neck, shoulder, and collarbone that was not covered by beard. “You just welcomed the dwarf most think the least of in our company like he was the most wanted and useful. You also complimented him not in his hearing and meant it.” He glanced to the two comforting dwarrow behind him then smirked before he continued. Bilbo knew he was not saying something. “The Ur family will be at your back whenever you need them. And with them the family Ri. You are a kind and loving hobbit and a very good person. Thank you.” He blatantly flicked his fingers at the two dwarrow behind him then chuckled as he went past them towards the kitchen. 

~~~~~

*Chosen family. You hurt him. Trouble violence* Dwalin pulled their hobbit against him jealousy and bits of anger clouding his scent. He leaned in to rub his cheek against amber curls. Their beautiful hobbit protected by Ur and Ri. Nori’s warning in the back of his mind. He was so conflicted was that why the hobbit kept backing off were they just not attractive to him? He made a small noise way in the back of his throat. He moved back just a little as Thorin rubbed against his curls as well. His partner's rumbled growl made him rub his back. 

The hobbit turned and looked up at them. He spoke in a soft whisper. “Are you both alright? I didn't do anything to distress you did I?”

He was beautiful. Dwalin shook his head and remembered the scent from him before the others came and relaxed some. His posture changed some and he brought a hand up to cup the hobbit's cheek. Thorin beside him stopped growling and watched. Dwalin rumbled as the hobbit looked at him curiously. “Ya find Bombur attractive?”

The hobbit smiled still a bit confused. “Yes. In hobbit culture he is almost perfect for a male. He can cook well and enjoys it. He is happy yet shy. A peaceful person content with family. Most would find him an incredible catch. I know at least three cousins I would see if he was interested in.” He looked worried and his sweet face scrunched. “Of course I would only do that if he wasn't already married.”

Thorin further relaxed, not that anyone else but Dwalin and perhaps Bilbo would have noticed. The hobbit didn't say he wanted him for himself. No reason for jealousy. Dwalin’s hand on the surly dwarf's back gripped lightly in comfort. His other gently stroked their hobbit's cheek. 

He then looked over at the curious Istari. “Now you….” At his words the hobbit turned and the growl returned to Thorin's chest. 

Tharkûn stood with a slight hunch because of his size. He did not look distraught but did look curious. He glanced at Thorin but looked back to Bilbo. “Well my dear boy it looks like you have something to say to me”. 

With a bob of Amber curls he gestured towards the first door of the corridor. “If you would sit in the parlor. There is a man sized chair. Balin is to join us and I will gather tea while we wait.” He ushered them straightforward Thorin and Dwalin across the room from the wizard. 

Dwalin kept his hand on Thorin's back rubbing circles to keep him moderately calm. The dark haired leader continued to growl and it was slowly beginning to make him growl as well. Only the thought that the hobbit would not be pleased if they broke his rules, was keeping him in check. The scent of aggression was heavy in the air. 

It took mere moments rather than the normal time to make tea before Bilbo returned with a tray and five cups. Thorin stopped his growling as soon as the honeyed eyebrow rose. He took a cup as did Dwalin. Bilbo turned to Gandalf and offered a cup silently. When the wizard was about to refuse the hobbit set the tray down and handed him the cup. “Dori was kind enough to make tea for all of us and is bringing a fresh pot. We will be gracious enough to drink. Manners will help this conversation to remain at least slightly pleasant.” He then picked up another cup to hand to Balin as he entered with the fresh pot. Balin put it on the now empty tray as Bilbo had picked up the final cup. 

Bilbo walked over to sit in a red chair near the fire. Thorin took the chair opposite him while Dwalin stood between them. He pressed his shoulders to the mantle of the fireplace and leaned. He looked nonchalant and yet he flexed and relaxed his hands making the metal of his knuckle-dusters chime. Balin sat on the settee near them but between the trio and the wizard who sat in a human sized chair in the corner. 

Dwalin watched his brother set his tea cup on its matching saucer and look at Tharkûn. He was calm and unconsciously Dwalin relaxed a little. It was a natural reaction eith his brother and it even settled Thorin. The hobbit drank his tea and watched. His scent was still of bread, growing things and home, but it was also neutral. When his brother spoke Dwalin listened. 

“Tharkûn also known as Gandalf we of Thorin's halls are very displeased with you”. Dwalin made a very small murmur of noise to pull his partner's attention. The wizard set his teacup down. “ You lied to us about the state and safety of our welcome. You know our story Istari. We have been shunned and hunted. To lie to us a month ago stating our host knows and welcomes us when you had not even asked. It is a crime. It threatened the lives our ruling family. This is a grave insult and breaking of the laws of hospitality and trust.” 

As the diplomatic dwarf let sink exactly what the wizard had done he gathered breath for the next portion. Thorin had begun to growl again and Dwalin could think of nothing to calm him when he too was upset and had begun to growl in his own chest. A small hand reached out and pet his side. It startled him but he looked down onto golden curls that had moved from the chair to the footstool before Thorin. The growl abruptly stopped as the hobbit rested his back against the dwarf’s legs. Dwalin pulled the other chair closer and sat so that Bilbo could rest against both their legs. Balin nodded his head in approval before turning back to the wizard. 

“Now we get to our host. You broke many of the laws of hospitality and trust. Planning the invasion of his home. Not explaining how many guests he would have. Ignoring his answer for even going on our trip. Not even bringing a guest gift?” He shook his head in disappointment. “You should be ashamed. This loving generous hobbit who welcomed us into his home, made us comfortable. Gave us food. Made us feel at home and even helped to outfit us on a journey he was not going on. This could have ended in war Gandalf. If not war then a disruption of trade with one of the best food suppliers and we are barely getting by now. This could have been the slow death for many young and old in Thorin's Halls.” His tone was one of pain and disapproval. “You may have known this hobbit but he could have turned us away and you know the volatile nature of some of our people.” The hobbit in question snuggled back against the legs behind him and put an arm around each leg as if reassuring himself as well as the dwarrow the legs were attached to. Balin’s eyes never left the wizard. “At the very least you owe apologies and reparations.” Balin picked up the teapot and refilled his cup and those others he could reach before offering to Gandalf who shook his head politely. 

The wizard sat for a few minutes thinking while he looked at the three near the fire. Dwalin was growing more angry the longer it took him to make a decision. His shield mate beside him grew restless and the growl was back. Their hobbit was watching the wizard as he drank his tea. He leaned against their legs and turned his head to smile at each of them in reassurance before putting his cup on the small table and stood.

“Gandalf I know you wanted what was best for all of us. Even as you try very hard to do good for Middle Earth you still grow fond of some of us.” He said this with kindness and the wizard had a small smile on his face. The growl from his companion grew and he agreed with him. Their hobbit was backing down. But then he showed his will of well forged steel. “That is no excuse to treat us as pawns in a game of chess.” He raised a hand as the wizard made to speak. “As any piece in the game. If you need us to move a certain way then talk to us. Explain things instead of acting the fool and manipulating us. Yes yes I understand I am a stubborn hobbit but you know what drives all the races. You have studied us long enough.” He walked over to the wizard and poked him in the arm. “You knew my mother and father. A book on dwarrow and a suggestion of bringing some dwarrow by for tea sent by courier would have been polite and required little time.” He laughed a bit and Thorin settled back against his chair as the wizard looked contrite, he hadn't thought of that solution. Dwalin rumbled proudly at how smart their hobbit was. “Now you manipulative old troublemaker apologies are indeed needed and then explanations. I am sure you can tell us what you think Middle Earth needs to have done and why, clearly and as straightforward as you can as part of that apology.” He patted the wizard on the arm he had poked before turning to walk back over to Dwalin and Thorin patting Balin on the arm on the way. He sat between them again as he turned to face the wizard. 

Gandalf shook his head in wonder as he looked at the four of them. “You never cease to surprise and amaze me. Your mother was the same way Bilbo. Hobbits in general are a wondrous people.” The wizard cleared his throat and looked a great deal more serious than he usually did. “I do owe you all an apology. You more than others Bilbo. To the line of Durin I offer my sincere apology. I will try to look at more of the ramifications on the smaller scale that are just as important as some on the larger.” He bowed in his chair and Balin looked pleased. Dwalin wasn't stupid by a long shot but sometimes the diplomatic fluff made his head hurt. Thorin growled a little but then stopped after a moment. Bilbo's hand had begun to pet their ankles as he leaned against them again. 

Thorin nodded and spoke. “Thank you for thinking of us Tharkûn. I’m sure having so many kingdoms to think of things become confused or fall to the side.” Dwalin glanced over surprised at the words even if they were half growled and Balin looked proud. “I agree with the hobbit. I want more straightforward answers to some of the questions I have but I accept your apology for the line of Durin. There has been no harm done so far.”

Dwalin inhaled deeply trying to get a better feel for the room. Diplomacy was incredibly confusing at times. His mate was angry, but did not have the fighting tension in his body. He was also giving off a subtle pleased scent. Balin was still a bit nervous but was calm, pleased and very proud. The wizard actually gave a small scent of amusement and surprise as well as power. It was not a bad amusement so Dwalin wasn't worried. Bilbo was relaxed. He had stated his thoughts and demands and had settled against them. There was a little worry but it was a gentle thing and he smiled up at Dwalin and that was all the dwarf needed. He looked over at the wizard and waited. 

Gandalf smiled again his eyes twinkling but his words were serious as he spoke. “Bilbo please forgive me. You were right I do grow fond of some of those I watch over and your family has been one of those. I wanted you to be happy and heard rumors you had become more serious than your father's father. I missed your mother and wanted to draw that out of you. Please forgive me. I will try to do better by you and I should know better than to judge things only on the surface. I am glad that my interference has brought at least some happiness.” The wizard stood and bowed to the hobbit. “If you accept my apology then I shall go eat and clean before resting. Tomorrow is soon enough to begin with explaining.” 

Bilbo nodded. “Your wine is on the top shelf in the first pantry. I still want clear answers tomorrow mind you but yes I accept your apology. Now go. Your room has been readied.” 

The wizard smiled at them and left. Balin flicked his fingers next to his leg as he got up. It was a shorthand version of the normal hand signs that were used in meetings. *never trust a wizard* He smiled at them and moved his fingers again as he went out. *important tell him soon* “I will go make sure the others are not destroying anything lad. You stay here and relax a bit.” He smiled and headed out. 

For some reason Balin's reasonable request had set Thorin off. He got up nearly toppling the hobbit who fell against Dwalin. He growled and paced reaching to snarl his hands in his hair in frustration. Both the hobbit and his shield mate were confused at his abrupt change of attitude. The rough dwarf pulling the hobbit close and nearly into his lap as he tried to go to the seemingly maddened dwarf. Dwalin knew at this point it would end with either the hobbit hurt or hurt and moaning beneath them. It was not a good choice at present. Claiming out of frustration was not how they should do this. Thorin pacandback and forth a bit more then grabbed the door. “I need air.” He left without looking back, though he paused a moment before leaving. A second later the front door was opened and closed. 

“He will be alright?” Bilbo turned in the strong arms so he faced the dwarf holding him. Dwalin nodded. “He has ta settle things in his head.” He inhaled the hobbit's scent of concern and also the warmth of bread and growing things. He was so close and on a level with him. He dropped his head down to inhale again but this time from where amber curls met neck and ear. Bilbo's hands went to the thick solid thighs on either side of him. His head tilted allowing more access to his throat. A warm rumble came from the dwarf's chest and the hobbit's hands clenched into the material of the trousers. “Dwal..in” his voice was slow, hesitant. The scent of the hobbit increased, lust ringing the edges of concern, and the dwarf gave in just a little. He licked the skin tasting the salt the soap and the warm taste of hobbit, their hobbit. There was a soft little mew and tension sang through the body he held. The burly dwarf nuzzled at the hobbit's throat before licking again, savoring the taste. “Dwal..in, Thorin?” Poor little one so caring still worried about his shield mate. Dwalin licked one more time and pulled back enough to gently press their foreheads together. “He’s a’right but I’ll go find him to make ya happy.” He brushed their lips against each other and released him. He stood pressing against the hobbit while the chair slid back along the rug. “We are proud of how well ya did with the with the wizard. Thank ya.” He leaned down and kissed the amber curls before trailing a hand over shoulders as Dwalin left the room. A moment later the front door opened and closed again leaving a very confused hobbit standing in his parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Thorin freak?  
> What will happen when Dwalin finds Thorin?  
> Will Thorin get tastes and kisses?  
> What have the others been doing?  
> Will Bilbo still be standing in the parlor come morning?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is different types of growling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive. 2016 was rather...yeah. thanks for still reading. Hopefully next chapter will be faster.

Thorin paced on top of the hobbit's home. His feet tore into the turf as he struggled internally. His mind stuck in a gear spin. Tell him what? They had so many secrets. How welcome, how integrated was he to become? He pulled at his hair and growled. The lights about the hobbit village caught in the raven locks, highlighting his hair, making metallics shimmer. He turned again so that the breeze pushed lightly at his back. Two paces forward and a large body collided with him slamming him to the ground. His breath lost in the impact. He brought his hands down to broad shoulders gripping hard and inhaled to recover his breath and the scent of his attacker. The welcome scent of pine and loam, of iron, warm bread and apples surrounded him. He blinked pausing in surprise. A playful growl from above him and then a tongue across his lips. The taste was different as he licked them. As he was still thinking about that taste the thick tongue came across his slightly parted lips again and then delved into his mouth pushing the taste deeper. He pulled Dwalin closer and licked at his tongue and lips. He made pleased little sounds in his chest that were doubled above him. He rolled them and pushed his tongue into the other dwarf's mouth holding him down lightly. Little licks and then happy little yips as they rolled again pressing against one another sniffing and tasting at each other's combined scents and tastes. They licked and kissed, rolling in the grass and dirt partially down the back of the hill. 

They fell apart as their wrestling took them over a decorative rock and they stood. Focused only on the other they started to move forward again. Large strong arms surrounded Thorin pulling him back against a body that smelled of tea and lavender. He made a small confused noise as steel bands masquerading as flesh held him in place. He looked up at Dori with a small surge of muscle then looked back across at Dwalin who was held similarly but with another on either arm as well. 

Small Ori stepped out of the shadows from behind the other dwarrow. He rubbed slightly against Balin and Dwalin's arm as he moved in front of the larger dwarf. He looked at him seriously then smiled. He stepped back and waved a hand at the dwarrow holding Dwalin and then at his eldest brother holding Thorin. “They are happy and playing.” 

He turned his smiling though serious face to his King and guardsman. “You two should know better. Causing all this ruckus.” He laughed and it was like knife blanks chiming together beautiful in its potential. “We are not at home or the wilds here. Some might find your play disturbing.” He laughed again softer, his scent of happiness and comfort with an overlay of parchment, honey and oats. The youngest Ri stepped towards the king and after a small moment leaned up to kiss his cheek as his brother relaxed the hold on him. Steel melted and a hand skillfully went through his hair untangling knots and settling it comfortingly. He watched the sweet Ri walk towards his mate and leaned against the eldest. His restlessness began to settle as the gentle humming of one of their epic ballads registered in his conscious mind. 

Thorin's tongue licked slowly across his bottom lip tasting again the salt and sweat of his, their, hobbit. He watched as Dwalin chuckled at the young Ri and something that Bifur said at his right side as they let him go. Balin stepped from the left side of his brother and walked towards him. “What brought this on? Our host is beside himself with worry over the two of you. I thought you were going to explain to him that you both wanted him.” 

The elder shook his head in disappointment as Thorin blinked at him in disbelief. It wasn't he who spoke his confusion though. “Ya mean he don't know? How could he naugh?” Dwalin followed his brother over. Gloin and Bifur politely hanging back. 

Balin sighed softly as he patted his brother's arm. “Hobbits have only a single partner at a time. In this they are like man. They are alright with same sex partners unlike man.” The older male stopped for a moment then looked at Thorin with a question, his scent becoming further exasperated. “There was nothing else I meant for you to tell him at this time.” He gripped his arm gently. “We will tell him more if he does come with us. He will need to know more then.” He released him. “Now go reassure our host both of you.” 

*****

Bilbo wrung his hands as he thought of what may be going on outside. Nori had come into the sitting room to gather the tea things as his brother had asked him to and found him fretting. He had looked up at the short dwarf and tried to smile reassuringly but the redhead had just inhaled and then shook his head. “I’ll send Bifur and the others done with their baths out to get the idiots.” Bilbo remembered beginning to protest but the tired dwarf had just patted his arm. “You take in the tea things and don't worry. This is normal.” With that he had disappeared out the sitting room door and a few moments later more dwarrow had gone past and out the front door. 

Bilbo jerked himself back to the present and gathered the tea things before heading to the kitchen. He quickly washed and dried the pieces before putting them away keeping his mind only on his task. He turned to the rest of the kitchen and saw that it had been straightened. Leftovers had been packed or put away. All the plates and such had been washed dried and placed away. There were a few things left on the table for snacks and such in the dining room but his stomach was not well with his worry. 

He licked his bottom lip and whimpered with the taste he found there. He felt the upset in his spirit at the pain he had caused and the disruption in another's, his guests’, his friends’ lives and he shook himself. He straightened his back and then his waistcoat. He would do nothing more to cause such unhappiness. He smiled a little to himself and pushed such saddening thoughts out of his head. He made quick plans and began to follow through with them. 

*****

Nori was so damn tired. So bloody fucking tired. So damn bloody, fucking, wankingly dead tired. Yet the pack leaders were causing problems. He growled lightly to himself. He just wanted to go lay down with his bonded and curl his hand in his beard with his nose snuggled into the warm calming scent of his throat. He made another little growl but continued down the hall. The pups were in bed and would finish the washing tomorrow. It would help keep them out of trouble. The spy gathered himself from his thoughts and tiredly walked into the kitchen. 

The scent of the distressed and slightly lusty hobbit was everywhere but there was no hobbit to be found in that nor the dining room. He snatched a roll and a piece of meat off the table and headed into the parlor. Again no hobbit, just an incredibly rich and complicated mishmash of scents ending with distressed hobbit. The redhead sneezed and sighed as he tried to follow the scent in the corridor. Not that far away, a light from under a door, rather than scent, brought him to the hobbit. He didn’t bother knocking and just went in, closing the door behind him.

The room was done in honey woods that darkened with softer light. The walls were lined with shelves which in turn were lined with books and a few knick knacks. The far wall had a window with a desk in front of it. The hobbit sat writing at the desk. Golden hair was tilted towards the table and the light of the lamp made it glow. The back was slightly bent to his work and the quill practically flew across the page as the dwarf watched. He stepped slowly and carefully across the red and gold rug. 

 

He peered over the hobbit’s shoulder and read quickly. The contents were what the little hobbit had spoken of in the bath. An introduction to the Thain and explanation of the circus caravan. It went further though. There were explanations and endorsements for blacksmiths, and stone masons. A petition to the Thain that said stone masons and engineers be employed by the Shire out of the common fund to repair and upgrade aqueducts for the fields and to check piping for some of the older homes and Halls. 

“Here read this.” Nori accepted the page and had begun to read before he even realised what he was doing and that the hobbit had known he was there. It was a request for stone masons and engineers to be sent from Thorin’s Halls to do as requested in the other letter that the hobbit was now drying. It spoke of payment in both food and money. The food portion being a great deal more generous instead of money if accepted. There was also the possibility of more work and stone orders if the first projects were done well and the workers were peaceful members of the community while in the Shire. 

Nori looked over at the hobbit and made a small noise almost a whimper. Instantly the hobbit was off the chair and wrapping him in strong arms that had been hidden by the cut of his clothes. “Is it not right? Did I phrase something wrong?” The little savior gently led him to a plush pile of cushions. Bilbo settled him in one that conformed and cradled his aching body. “Oh I should have just led you to bed instead of asking your opinion. A guest in my home being so obviously tired and me not paying attention.” He shuffled around to the fireplace and brought over a cup of tea not moments later.

He fussed over him gently making sure the cushion-seat held him at a comfortable angle. When he had settled on a plump floor pillow he asked his question again. “Nori...is the request alright. Will it help the halls while the rest of you are on quest?” His voice was gentle, sweet and concerned. So like both his brothers’ when they were taming but he did it naturally. 

He smiled over at the little male. “Master Baggins you, you do a lot for us. Lady Dis she will be happy to send workers out if this is alright by your Thain.” He tried to work his head around the words. What he really wanted to do was nuzzle his chin but he knew that wouldn't work right now. He made a little whimper noise of distress, he was so tired. “This. This goes far beyond what little the company would have brought in. This is enough to give us hope even without Erebor.” The little dwarf reached a hand out with the letter. “Hope is something we are in desperate need of.” When the hobbit reached to take the letter Nori grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug instead. The cushion chair squishing under them as Bilbo lost his balance. They laughed and Nori felt tension run from the little male's body as he giggled. 

The sound of the front door opening and voices coming down the hall reached the red head moments before the sound reached the hobbit. They both tensed before Bilbo rocked back to his knees beside the cushion and then stood. Nori noticed he made not a sound as he did so. The tension was back in the little hobbit. Poor thing. His scent was so muddled but determination was every part of his body language now. 

Nori raised his hand and fluttered the papers at the hobbit distracting him from his stare at the door. The small thing jumped and twitched his nose like a rabbit. He couldn't help but chuckle and grinned at Bilbo. 

The small blonde startled then smiled slightly at the dwarf before offering him a hand up. “Nori could you please…” He looked nervous and after helping him up and releasing him the hobbit straightened his waistcoat again. “Could you please tell them I will talk to them tomorrow?” Nori watched the poor little thing for a moment and then grabbed his shoulders pulling him into a hug. “You wait here and I will head the two great oafs off for now. No don't worry they are like this all the time or something similar over something else.” He pet the curls like he would his brother's. “Then once they are settled someone will come get you and we can all go to sleep”. He yawned and pet his hair again smiling at the feel of the soft curls and combined scents of the three males coming from it.

Nori watched the hobbit nose twitch and the slightly anxious look on Bilbo's face before releasing him and heading to the door. “Wait at least a quarter hour everything will be well.” He could hear the general positive mood of the dwarrow as they came in the front door. 

He slipped out the door of the office and into the main hall shutting it behind him. The stupid idiots were in need of a dressing down. Seriously the little savior, sweet gentle thing and they were making him stressed and hurt. He growled softly as he walked towards the main intersection of halls. The two curs were standing there sniffing the air hopeful like, their scents were combined hopelessly together slightly mixed with the little one. He snarled and they turned towards him as one. 

“Ya can both take your smelly asses to bed. He don't want to talk to either of ya right now.” He snarled and brought his shoulders up. The two large shirt showing more of his shoulder and collarbone. He took another few steps forward his head dropping down protecting his throat. His voice remained soft so the hobbit wouldn't hear. “You have him so turned about he smells of guilt. And do you know what he does 'stead of kicking us out?” He snarled and spit the words at them as he stopped just out of lunging distance. Both of them were stupid he could see them as they tried to deal with the anger, guilt, worry, hope, loss, confusion. They were fucking worthless at the moment. It wasn't even one of them that was able to gather his information together fast enough to ask the question. 

Nori watched Balin move to the far side of Thorin as Gloin moved directly behind the two idiots. Ori came towards him curious, gentle and calm. “What did he do Nori?” Dori moved so he could grab Dwalin if needed. Bifur, his lovely Bifur, just walked straight past them all chewing on a flower stem. He stepped next to him turned and faced the others, blocking the hall towards the hobbit. 

Nori pressed his advantage. He took a half step forward letting his foot slap against the wood flooring in an abrupt sound even as he snapped at the two alphas. He startled then into fighting positions and abruptly changed his focus turning his eyes and attention to Ori. He acted as if they were not a threat or important even as he watched them from the corner of his eye. “He went and wrote those letters of introduction to his Thain for our caravans and more.” Dwalin looked confused and settled out of his stance slowly. Thorin looked guilty which was quickly moving towards anger. Now to hit him harder. “Even as unhappy as these two made him he went and figured he could ask for stone masons and metal workers to come do work for their fields and halls. Enough work for at least a year or more with a possibility of more. All with food as the main payment.” He snapped again on the last word as he turned abruptly again towards his leaders. “Go to bed. He don't want to see you now.” Balin gently pulled on Thorin's arm and led the still reeling dwarf away. Dwalin followed after dazed. Gloin herded from behind. 

As soon as they were far enough out of sight Bifur moved in at his side and wrapped an arm around his waist as his knees gave out. “So tired.” He waved a hand at his brothers. “Yes it's true. Yes I'm sure. Only room with a light on down the hall. Make sure he goes to bed.” With that he laid his head on his bonded's shoulder and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly will they talk about?.  
> Who all is going to the Thain?  
> Will there be more kisses?  
> Will Thorin sabotage himself like a big grumpy grump?
> 
> Most importantly will the author get this out before a year goes by.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for fun not profit. I own nothing of Tolkien's world. I just play in the sandbox


End file.
